Yin Yang Twins
by Kelcie0313
Summary: Ever since his possession, Lloyd has had waking nightmares. But not all his nightmares were about Morro. And now, after Jay asked Nya to be his Yang, Lloyd can’t help but think about his Yang. Sometimes... he’s afraid he will never see her again. But when he is reunited with his Yang, it turns into a revenge and kidnapping story. With him and his Yang in the middle of it.
1. Yin and Yang

**Head Canon**

**Garmadon is good, the realm crystal is not shattered, Skylor is a ninja, takes place after season 10.**

Lloyd Garmadon woke up gasping for air and his hair matted to his forehead from sweat. Tears started to run down his face and he hugged his knees.

"God damn it..." Lloyd whispered to himself. Lloyd pulled himself out of bed and walked out of his room to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Lloyd turned on the water and washed his face to get rid of the sweat and dried tears. Lloyd looked up into the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"... *sigh* ... you haunted my mind and you continue to haunt my nightmares..."

Lloyd shuddered at the thought of Morro's possession... it's been two years since then.

"Come on, Lloyd. You know Morro was different before he got in your head... she... she knew that..."

"Who knew what, Lloyd?" Lloyd jumped and looked over to the doorway of the bathroom. There stood Sensei Garmadon.

"Dad... d-don't worry about it... I just had a nightmare..." Lloyd said. Garmadon approached his son and hugged him.

"What have I told you about nightmares?" Garmadon said. Lloyd sighed and looked at the floor.

"They're not real..." Lloyd mumbled. Garmadon smiled and kissed Lloyd's forehead.

"Exactly. And if you need to talk about your nightmares, everyone is here for you, Lloyd." Garmadon reassured Lloyd. Lloyd pulled away from his father and walked back towards his room. Garmadon was quick to follow him.

"My nightmares seem more real when they're about someone who came really close to killing me..." Lloyd said quietly. Garmadon frowned, knowing what Lloyd meant.

"Your nightmare was about Morro again, wasn't it..." Lloyd nodded.

"I know it happened two years ago... but I can't get what he did to me out of my head. I try to think that he was a different person before we met him since she-..." Lloyd's thought trailed off when he mentioned her. Tears once again started to run down Lloyd's face. Garmadon looked at Lloyd with a sorry expression and tightly hugged him.

"I-It's hard enough Jay asked Nya to be his Yang, which just makes me think about her... but I don't know how much longer I can go on without her... I want _my _Yang back, dad..." Lloyd sobbed. Garmadon rubbed the back of Lloyd's head to comfort him.

"It's okay, Lloyd. I know you miss her..." Garmadon said. Lloyd pulled away and whipped his tears before laying back down on his bed.

"Just... let me, your mother, or Wu know if you want to talk about it a bit more... okay..." Lloyd nodded and Garmadon left his room.

"... I want my Yang back..." Lloyd whispered to himself before drifting off back to sleep.

Lloyd woke up the next morning hearing his siblings, mainly his brothers, laughing loudly. They were probably playing the new video game Kai got the other day.

Lloyd got out of bed and walked to the room the others were playing the game. Lloyd watched from afar for a few minutes until Jay noticed him.

"Hey, Green Bean!" Jay said excitedly. Ugh. Lloyd hated that nickname. Thanks a lot, Kai.

"Hey, guys. How's the game?" Lloyd asked.

"Easy. It's just Fist to Face 4. Besides, I beat the quote-unquote champion." Skylor said, mocking Kai, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"You're lucky I like you, Sky." Kai said.

"Oh, Lloyd. Are you okay? Your dad said you had another Morro nightmare last night." Cole said. Lloyd cringed at the fact that his dad told his friends about the previous night.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Everyone gets those. And besides, they're not real." Lloyd said, trying to convince his siblings he was okay. Luckily, it seemed to have worked. Then, Misako knocked in the open door to the room the ninja were in.

"Good morning everyone. Just want to let you know that breakfast is ready." Misako said.

"Okay. Thanks, mom. We'll be there in a minute." Lloyd said. Misako frowned and kissed Lloyd's forehead and hugged him. Lloyd knew why. Misako pulled away from Lloyd and walked back to the dining room.

"What was all that about?" Nya asked. Lloyd turned back to his siblings, who all looked confused.

"It's... it's nothing... I'm actually not that hungry. Enjoy breakfast, guys." Lloyd said, walking back to his room. He closed the door before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees. Lloyd stayed like that for so long, he had fallen back asleep. He was awoken when he heard a knocking on his door. Followed by Kai's voice.

"Lloyd... are you okay?" Lloyd stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Kai. I'm okay. I just wasn't hungry." Lloyd said. But Kai didn't believe him.

"Come on, kid. What's wrong? What was that little moment between you and your mom all about?" Kai asked. Lloyd was quite for a moment.

"Don't worry about it, Kai." Lloyd said quietly.

"I want to worry about it. You're my little brother. I want to help you when I can." Kai said, trying to get Lloyd to tell him more. Lloyd stayed silent and shut the door. Kai sighed and walked away. Lloyd changed out of his pajamas and put on his normal clothes since nothing was going on in Ninjago. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and car keys ( a normal car, not a super awesome high-tech ninja car) and started to head out of the monastery.

"Where are you headed off to, Lloyd?" Lloyd looked behind him to see his uncle.

"Oh, I'm just headed out to the city to get some air. Did dad tell you about what he and I talked about last night?" Lloyd asked. Wu slowly nodded.

"You know you're not the only one who misses her, Lloyd. Your mother, father, and I all miss her too."

"I know, Uncle Wu." Wu gently hugged Lloyd before Lloyd left the monastery.

Lloyd wandered around Ninjago City for a few hours, just trying to get a few things off of his mind. Before long, it started to rain. Which Lloyd was a little annoyed at since he hadn't brought an umbrella. But he didn't feel like going home quite yet, so he decided to head over to the park where the Titanium Ninja statue was. But it took him much longer to get to the park because he kept getting stopped by young kids and fangirls. Even with the hood of his jacket up, he was still spotted out of a crowd of people. But in all honestly, Lloyd didn't really mind getting stopped by fans, he just gets extremely freaked out by the super-fangirls. But eventually, Lloyd did make it to the park. And by this time, it was pouring down rain. Now Lloyd really wished he had brought an umbrella. He managed to find a covered picknick area and he went there for cover and to hopefully wait out the rain. He sat down at one of the tables and started playing on his phone for a few minutes when he heard loud running footsteps heading over to his area.

"_Oh no..._" Lloyd thought to himself, thinking it was another fan that had spotted him. But once the footsteps made it under the cover, they slowed to a walk and sat down at the other table there.

"_Oh, maybe they just needed a place for cover..."_ Lloyd thought once again. He didn't look up to the person for at least ten minutes and when he did look up, he saw a young girl, probably his age, sitting with her back facing him while she was reading a book. Like him, she also had the hood of her dark blue hooded shirt over her head. However, he could partially see a few chunks of the girl's dark brown, and frankly quite messy, hair the stopped just above her breasts. Lloyd took a few more mental notes about the girl, such as that she appeared to be about 5' 3" ( making her only four inches shorter than Lloyd), according to her hands, she had a slightly pale complexion ( like Lloyd as well), and the book she was reading was titled _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ ( one of Lloyd's favorite books). Actually, Lloyd was quite surprised at how similar this girl was to him, yet he had never met her before... had he?

"No offense, but can you please stop staring at me..." Lloyd snapped back to reality and noticed the girl had set her book down and slightly turned her head towards him so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. That's when Lloyd noticed it... her eyes her the brightest shade of green he had ever seen. They were almost an emerald color. That got Lloyd to thinking... he too had, at least what his siblings say, emerald green eyes. She had a soft and round face shape, like that of a child's. Like she was a child in the body of a sixteen-year-old girl... just like his face shape... he and this girl looked almost identical...

"S-Sorry... I was letting my mind wander... w-what's your name by the way..." Lloyd asked nervously... could this really be...

"I'm-" Lloyd didn't even let her finish her answer before cutting in.

"Autumn?" The girl froze.

"... How did you-..." The girl turned around to face Lloyd and stopped when she saw Lloyd...

Lloyd stood up and began to approach the girl. The girl stood up before Lloyd could reach her and they met up in the middle between the two tables they were seated at. Lloyd looked into the girl's eyes and she looked into his.

"Oh my god... *tear rolls down her cheek*... L-Lloyd..." the girl said quietly. Lloyd looked down towards his right wrist and slowly pulled back his sleeve to reveal to the girl a half Yin Yang shaped birthmark on his wrist. Lloyd looked back up at the girl, seeing her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth in shock. Her hands began to shake and she gently reached to her left wrist with her shaking hand and pulled back her sleeve. There, on her wrist, was an identical opposite half Yin Yang birthmark. When Lloyd held his wrist up to the girl's... the two halves lined up perfectly... like they were supposed to be together.

"L-Lloyd..." the girl looked at Lloyd with tears in her eyes and noticed small tears were forming in Lloyd's eyes as well.

"Shh... come here, Autumn..." Lloyd pulled the girl into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. Lloyd rested his hand on the back of the girl's head as she cried... thinking to himself.

"_Now what... I need to come up with some reason why I didn't tell the others about her... but that doesn't matter right now... all I know is that I found my twin sister..._"


	2. Twins Forever

**Just want to say thank you to Reyella for being the first to review the first chapter. She might have only said one word, but it meant a lot to me. I was very hesitant to post my story here and I was unsure if people would like it, so having a review of the story, though very short, gave me much more confidence in my story. Btw, some swear words in this chapter. The swear words are why I rated this story (T).**

* * *

Lloyd and Autumn hugged for what felt like an eternity. Lloyd didn't want to let go of his little sister ( Lloyd is ten minutes older than Autumn), scared that once he did, he would wake up back at the monastery and all of this would've been a dream. He could still hear Autumn's muffled whimpers and cries and felt a sob trying to escape his throat. After a long hug, Lloyd finally pulled away from Autumn and gently pulled her's and his own hood off of their heads.

"Damn your hair is messy, sis..." Lloyd said, partly because Autumn's hair really was very messy, and mostly to lighten the mood. Which it had. Autumn laughed and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"You know I never really liked brushing it when we were kids, bro..." Autumn said through the tears that still ran down her face. Lloyd placed both hands on Autumn's cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Glad to see the shirt I had gotten you actually fits now..." Lloyd joked, getting Autumn to laugh once again.

"I still have no idea how you managed to accidentally buy a shirt for a teenager and not a child." Autumn said, which made Lloyd roll his eyes.

"Oh come on. We were like six. I think I just wandered out of the kid's area. But hey, you just tied it around your waist and wore it as pajamas for the next year."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that... I-... I can't believe that we're actually together again... I missed you so much... I shouldn't have run-" Autumn had been cut off by Lloyd hugging her.

"Don't say that... if I had been the one in your shoes at that point in time, I would've done the same. I can't even imagine hurting you with my powers, Autumn. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if I had." Autumn pulled out of Lloyd's embrace and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You have powers too..." Lloyd was shocked and confused... did she not know?

"Do you not know?"

"Know what? Is there something I should know?"

"Umm... Autumn... you don't know that you've got the Green Ninja as your twin brother..." Autumn's eyes widened.

"You're the Green Ninja!?" Lloyd summoned an aura of green energy in his hand to show Autumn. Autumn's eyes widened even more.

"I sure am. *relaxes hand and the aura fades* And it's a lot more stressful than you'd expect. Even with my friends having my back." The twins were silent for a few moments. Lloyd assumed Autumn was quiet because she was trying to prosses all the crazy battles she now knew he had been a part of. But when he redirected his attention to Autumn, her eyes were wide with, what Lloyd could only describe as guilt. Autumn quickly grabbed her book she had been reading and started to run off. Lloyd caught wind of the situation and grabbed Autumn's wrist before she could completely run away.

"Autumn!" Lloyd forcefully pulled Autumn back towards him and held her in his arms. Autumn began sobbing and muttering '_I'm sorry_' over and over again.

"Autumn, I know this is about what happened with Morro. But you don't have to worry. He regrets what he did and he feels bad. Please don't think I'd hate you just because you were-... are friends with someone I had been enemies with. I could never hate you. His entire motive behind what he did was just to protect you. I know he cared about you, sis. I know he still does. I don't think he could ever stop caring about you..." Autumn's sobs grew louder and Lloyd hugged her tighter. Lloyd pulled away from Autumn to wipe her tears and kiss her forehead. Lloyd looked at his phone and noticed it was getting closer to around lunchtime.

"Hey, let's go somewhere to get some food and so you can calm down a little bit. Okay..." Autumn nodded and Lloyd took her hand. The twins started walking around the city to find a place to eat. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the twins heard a girl shriek in excitement.

"Ugh..."

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Autumn asked.

"It's a fangirl." Lloyd replied, with a touch of annoyance in his voice. Autumn turned around to see five girls quickly coming up to the twins. But Autumn's eyes widened with worry.

"Uh oh..."

"What's wrong, Autumn?"

"I know some of those girls... they're big bullies of mine..." Lloyd's eyes widened.

"What...?"

"Lloyd, just for once, don't be an overprotective brother. Just be the Green Ninja and talk to these girls."

"But they're your bullies. I can't just-" Lloyd was cut off by the girls.

"Green Ninja! Green Ninja! Hi there! We're all such big-... Autumn... what are you doing here? In the presence of the Green Ninja..." one girl with purple hair asked.

"Does she even have the right to be within fifteen feet of him?" another girl wearing a skirt, so short it should be illegal, asked cruelly. That girl, the girl with purple hair, and another girl wearing a diamond necklace laughed. The other two girls looked at each other, waved awkwardly to Lloyd, and walked away.

"Hey, you don't have to mean to her. Besides, I know her. Where I go, she goes." Lloyd said. Autumn gave him a look of worry. The three bullies stopped laughing and looked at Lloyd.

"Why!? She's such a loser and a freak!" the girl with the diamond necklace said. Before Lloyd could react to the distasteful things this girl called Autumn, she pushed past Lloyd and approached Autumn and pushed her to the ground. Into the street.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lloyd shouted. Then, Lloyd, the bullies, and Autumn all heard a loud horn of a car or truck. They all looked to where the horn came from and saw an eighteen-wheeler driving at full speed and trying to push on the breaks, heading straight for Autumn. Lloyd pushed past the bullies as fast as he could, grabbed Autumn and pulled her out of the way of the truck back on to the sidewalk, right before the truck would've hit her. Lloyd held Autumn tightly and could feel her breathing heavily and shaking. After about a minute, Lloyd turned back to the bullies. And it was clear he was very mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!? She could've been killed!" Lloyd yelled. The bullies looked at Lloyd with shock, fear, and guilt.

"W-we didn't see t-that t-truck there..."

"That doesn't mean you should push her into the street!"

"L-Lloyd... p-please don't..." Lloyd looked at Autumn. She was still shaking and it seemed like she just wanted him to stop. Lloyd sighed and turned back to the bullies.

"... Leave my sister the fuck alone..." Lloyd threw his arm around Autumn's shoulder and walked away from the bullies. The twins walked silently for five minutes until Lloyd broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Autumn?"

"Shaken up... but other than that, I'm okay."

"Good... how can you stand those girls...?"

"... I just try to ignore them... I ignore a lot of people actually..."

"Like who?"

"... after I returned from the Cursed Realm for the first time, I was put into foster care. After about three weeks of being in the system, a woman named Taylor Diaz started to foster me. She was really nice for the first few weeks... until I was affected by tomorrow's tea. After that, she became cruel and abusive. She never laid a hand on me... but she didn't need to... she made me feel worthless... Morro helped me during those times... that is... until he met you... then I lost him... I haven't seen him since before he possessed you... I miss him so much..." Autumn said. Tears started to run down her face and Lloyd held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry you're going through that... if I had been there... I would never have let it happen..."

"You can't blame yourself... you have no control over what she's doing..."

"I might not... I have control over taking you back home."

"Home...?"

"Yeah. With me, Mom, Dad, Uncle Wu, and amazing people that will love you." The twins smiled to each other and Lloyd noticed the walking by Skylor's restaurant.

"Hey, wanna eat here?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure." The twins walked into the restaurant and up to the counter.

"Hi. Is Skylor working today by any chance?" Lloyd asked the waitress.

"She is, actually. She actually just got here to start her shift. I'll let her know you requested her." the waitress said.

"Thanks." Lloyd said and he and Autumn sat down in a booth. After a few minutes, Skylor approached the table.

"Hey, Green Machine." Skylor said energetically.

" *snerk* Hey, Skylor." Lloyd said. Autumn chuckled at Lloyd's nickname.

"Is that what your friends call you, Lloyd?" Autumn asked. Skylor and Lloyd redirected their attention to Autumn. And that was when Skylor noticed her presence.

"Who's this, Lloyd?" Skylor asked. Lloyd's smile faded and he started shifting in his seat.

"Skylor, you're gonna want to sit down for this..." Lloyd said. Skylor looked confused but sat down next Autumn.

"Before I say anything, I don't know how long I'm gonna be out with her and I don't know when your shift ends. But if you get home before I do... you have to promise you won't tell the others or my parents and uncle about her." Lloyd said. Skylor's confusion only grew but she nodded in agreement.

"Skylor... this is Autumn... my twin sister..." Skylor's eyes grew wide. She looked back and forth between Lloyd and Autumn, seeing every similarity between the twins.

"Wow... just... wow... Why didn't you tell any of us that you had a twin sister? Let alone, a sister in general?" Skylor asked.

"It was hard to talk about... Autumn ran away from Darkley's when we were seven. And I know, technically, that's only about four years. But add on the five years she and I had lost because of tomorrow's tea... it feels like about a decade since I've seen her. And for more reasoning why I didn't tell you guys anything, I had tried to find her in that year gap after I became the Golden Ninja. And I couldn't find her... I hate to say it... *reaches across the table and takes Autumn's hand* I gave up trying to look for her..."

"Oh... geez..." Skylor leaned back in her seat. But then she realized she had a job to do.

"Anyways, what can I get you two?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh right. My usual." Lloyd replied.

"Okay. And you, Autumn?"

"Um... orange chicken with chow mein and fried rice." Autumn said quietly.

"Okay. Hey Penny! I need a number three and a number eight!" Skylor shouted to another waitress.

"Got it!" the other waitress replied.

"Those should be out shortly. I'll see you at home, Lloyd." Skylor said before returning to her work. Lloyd noticed Autumn was looking down at her lap and she looked upset or nervous.

"Is everything okay, Autumn?" Lloyd asked, which prompted Autumn to look up at him

O-oh... I-I'm okay... it's just my foster mother wants me home. I told her I was out at lunch with a friend and she told me to come straight home once I was finished." Autumn explained. Lloyd didn't like the idea of leaving Autumn alone with her foster mother, knowing that that woman is abusive towards his sister.

"Hey, I'm not really doing anything else the rest of the day... how about I come with you. Y'know... to make sure doesn't do anything to you." Lloyd suggested. Autumn's attention peaked.

"R-really?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be alone with that woman. Besides, I'm going to take you home with me. No matter what! You're my sister. Mom and Dad miss you so much. You think I'll leave you with your foster mother now that we're back together?"

"...I know you won't... So, I told you my life story from the point I ran away... I want to hear about these crazy adventures you've had."

"Okay... but it's gonna take a while."

"Well... we've got time... don't we, big bro."

" *chuckle* ... so, it all started after I got kicked out of Darkley's..."

* * *

"We all formed the Tornado of Creation and we defeated the Oni. The tornado even turned Dad back. Now... everything is pretty quiet. I'm not sure what will happen next." Lloyd and Autumn were sitting on Autumn's bed in her room of her foster mother's house.

"Wow... you've had quite the life... one filled with adventures." Autumn said in aw.

"I sure have... but I had my friends to live it with."

"I wish I had friends like yours. They sound amazing. Although, I think my past with Morro would throw Kai off a bit."

"Yeah... he's overprotective like that. He's got the whole team to look out for. Sometimes he stresses himself out way too much."

"Hey, Lloyd... thanks for being here... You definitely calmed Taylor down a lot. You can go back to the monastery now. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Things are usually a bit better when she's calm."

"If you say so... hey, how about we hang out again tomorrow. I can pick you up, you can get away from Taylor, and spending the day with you will give me more time to think of a way to introduce you to my friends. And I think we should also exchange numbers."

"Oh right." Lloyd and Autumn exchanged phones and the put their numbers in each other's phone. After, Autumn walked Lloyd out. They passed the living room, where Taylor was passed out on the couch with an alcohol bottle in hand.

"Great... she's drunk. Now I have to deal with her hangover..." Autumn said quietly.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yeah... it's okay. I don't want you to see what her hangover is like. Besides, Mom and Dad are probably getting worried about you."

"Okay..." Lloyd and Autumn hugged.

"I love you, Autumn..."

"I love you too, Lloyd..." the twins separated and Lloyd walked back to his car. He got in the driver's seat and waved to Autumn '_goodbye_'. Autumn waved back to him and Lloyd drove away.


	3. The Lie Behind the Truth

**Sorry for being late. I had no idea how to rewrite this chapter from the original version of it. And I was on spring break so I was very distracted.**

* * *

Lloyd made it back to the monastery at about seven, just in time for dinner. He wasn't sure if Skylor was here, though. But he wasn't too worried about Skylor telling the others and his family about Autumn since she promised not to say anything. Once Lloyd made it up to the monastery, he could hear his friends and family in the dining room. He headed to his room to put his stuff down before heading to the dining room.

"Hey, guys." Everyone diverted their attention to Lloyd. Lloyd did notice that Skylor was home. She must've had a shorter shift than usual.

"Hello, Lloyd. How was your day? Your uncle said you went to the city." Garmadon said. Lloyd thought about the whole day he spent with Autumn. He knew he couldn't say anything about her. At least not yet.

"Good. I ran into a bunch of fans and I lost track of how many fangirls I tried to avoid." Lloyd said.

"Well, come eat! Zane made dinner!" Jay said excitedly. Lloyd smiled and sat down. Everyone is always really excited whenever Zane cooks. Despite how much everyone loves Zane's cooking, there's always leftovers because he makes so much. Towards the end of dinner, Lloyd felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at his phone and saw it was a text from Autumn. Lloyd quickly finished his food and put his plate in the sink.

"Are you alright, Lloyd? You finished your food quickly." Zane asked. Lloyd turned back to everyone but remained quiet. He walked out of the dining room as fast as he could and once he was out, he ran to his room and closed the door. Lloyd let out a sigh of relief and laid down on his bed and pulled out his phone to text Autumn.

'_Hey, sis. Everything okay with Taylor?_'

'_Hey, bro! She yelled at me once she woke up because of all the wine bottles and beer cans on the floor. She was still drunk though. It's usually a lot worse._'

'_Oh. I'm so sorry that you're going through this kind of abuse. How can she even do these things to you?_'

'_I don't know... I just want to come home with you. I want to see Mom and Dad. I want to meet your friends. I want to be with you again._'

'_So do I. Don't worry, though. I'll figure something out, Autumn. I promise._'

'_Thanks, Lloyd. But, Mom and Dad have to go through this really long prosses just for the judge to be positive that we are of the same blood. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.'_

'_Mom__ and Dad will do whatever it takes to get you back. They love and miss you so much. We were two-years-old the last time you saw them._'

'_I miss them too..._'

'_Sis, I'll come pick you up tomorrow at eleven-thirty. Okay?_'

'_Okay. I guess I'll see you then. Bye, Lloyd. I love you._'

'_I love you too, Autumn. Bye._' Lloyd set his phone down on his bed-side table and changed into pajamas. He couldn't wait to see Autumn again tomorrow. He just wanted to get Autumn away from Taylor. No one treats his sister like that. Besides, he had a few tricks hidden up his sleeve. After a while, Lloyd heard a knock on his door.

"Lloyd? Is everything alright?" It was Garmadon. Lloyd was quiet but thought... Maybe he should talk to his parents about the situation with Autumn. She _is_ his parents' daughter. They should know that he had seen her that day.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dad." Lloyd said. Garmadon and Misako entered the room and sat on the bed next to Lloyd.

"Are you sure? Did something happen while you were out?" Misako asked. Lloyd looked down. He knew he had to tell them.

"I'm fine... but, something did happen..." Misako and Garmadon looked at each other worriedly.

"What happened?" Garmadon asked. Lloyd looked back and forth between Garmadon and Misako, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I... I wasn't by myself for most of the day... I _was_ with someone... I'm actually going to see her again tomorrow." Lloyd explained. Garmadon and Misako looked at each other in slight shock.

"_Her_? You were with a girl? Who is she?" Misako asked. Lloyd took a deep breath, not knowing what to say.

"W-well... she's someone I think of as a... as a sister... and you two think of her as your... y-your... d-daughter..." Lloyd went quite. He wanted to run out of the room and hide. He could already feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. And it felt like he couldn't breathe as he tried to choke back a sob.

"L-Lloyd... did... did you see... Autumn...?" Garmadon asked with a shaking voice. Lloyd broke down in tears and nodded. Misako and Garmadon looked at each other in pure shock.

"Y-You're positive it was your sister!?" Misako asked.

"Yes! I think I'd recognize my own twin sister when I see her!" Lloyd said through a sob.

"Oh my god... my baby girl..." Garmadon covered his mouth with his hand as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"So she's in the city!? She's eleven right!? Is she in school!? Is she eating well!? Is she perfectly healthy!? Is she being well taken care of!? Does she have some friends!? Is she-!?" Misako asked several questions all at once quickly before Garmadon stopped her.

"Misako! Misako! Calm down... I want to know as much as we can about Autumn and her living situation, too. But don't ask Lloyd all at once. He just saw her for the first time since they were seven."

"R-Right... it's just that she's my baby girl. I want my daughter back..."

"I'm going to see her again tomorrow. I'm taking her here to get her away from that woman." Lloyd said while wiping his tears from his face.

"What do you mean? What woman?" Garmadon asked. Lloyd froze and couldn't control his thoughts or words.

"Shit!" Lloyd immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Usually, Lloyd doesn't curse that often and is careful not to curse in front of his parents. But he had mentioned Taylor. He couldn't stop himself.

"... I thought you were careful with your language, Lloyd." Garmadon said.

"S-Sorry... that was unintentional... I just panicked."

"Swearing aside, who is the woman you were referring to?" Misako asked.

" *sigh* Autumn's in foster care. She's been in the system since she got out of-... since she was eight. And this woman named Taylor Diaz started fostering her. But she's not nice at all. She mistreats Autumn a lot and today, when I left where she lives, Taylor was passed out and drunk on the couch." Lloyd said. Garmadon's eyes widened.

" 'mistreats'? So that woman is abusing my daughter!?" Garmadon said with a slightly angry tone. Lloyd nodded.

"I have to get Autumn away from her! I can't stand the thought of someone doing that to my little sister! She's someone else's child! How could she do these things to her!?"

"Lloyd, calm down. You said you were taking her here. Your mother and I will deal with completely stripping Autumn from this woman's care. Just get her here." Garmadon said. Lloyd looked up at his father and tried to relax.

"... I'm going to go to bed. I just need to clear my head..." Lloyd said quietly. Garmadon looked at Misako. She seemed to agree that Lloyd should get some rest if he plans to confront Autumn's foster mother. Misako kissed Lloyd's forehead and she and Garmadon said good night to Lloyd. Lloyd laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, sis... I'm coming..." Lloyd slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Lloyd found out that his parents had already told Wu about the situation with Autumn. He was actually very relieved that he wouldn't have to retell what he had told his parents. Lloyd picked up his keys and phone and relaxed for a while until he had to leave. Unfortunately, his distanceness did not go unnoticed by his brothers and sisters.

"Hey, Lloyd. Is everything okay? You've been kind of out of it since last night." Kai asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're worried about you, little bro." Cole said. Lloyd eyed Skylor. She knew exactly why Lloyd was acting this way. Skylor looked at her other siblings, gesturing to Lloyd to tell them the truth.

" ... It's nothing, guys. I'm fine." Skylor looked at Lloyd discouraged.

"It's definitely not nothing. Something's wrong. We just want to help, Lloyd." Nya said.

"Lloyd, just tell them." Lloyd looked at Skylor in shock and fear. The others were confused.

"Tell us what?" Jay asked. Lloyd got up from the couch and quickly walked out of the room. Lloyd ignored his siblings' calls out to him and started making his way to the gates of the monastery.

"Lloyd!!"

Lloyd stopped in his tracks. He looked back and saw his siblings.

"Lloyd, you have to tell them! You already told me about her! They should know too! If you don't tell them... I will!" Skylor said.

"Skylor, you promised you wouldn't tell them!"

"What is this all about!? Who are you keeping secret from us, Lloyd!?" Zane asked.

"Just tell them, Lloyd!"

"Lloyd! What is going-" Pixal tried to ask before Lloyd yelled in frustration.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT THE ONLY SIBLINGS I HAVE!!! I HAVE A TWIN SISTER!!!" Everyone went silent.

"You what!?" Kai said in shock.

"YESTERDAY WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE SEEN HER SINCE I WAS SEVEN!!! SHE'S... she's my little sister... I have to protect her..." Lloyd turned around and ran out of the monastery.

11:35

Lloyd arrived at Taylor's house on time to get Autumn. He got out of his car and walked up to the porch. He rang the doorbell and heard someone yelling and stumbling to the door.

"What do you-!? Oh, Lloyd Garmadon. It's so great to see you again. What has brought you back here?" Taylor asked when she opened the door.

"I came to see Autumn." Taylor's smile faded.

"Oh, right. You're a friend of her's. She's in the kitchen making lunch. Please, come in. Come in." Taylor allowed Lloyd to walk inside and she called for Autumn to come over.

"Y-yes? Lloyd! You're here!" Autumn said with excitement and relief.

"Go pack your stuff, Autumn. We're going home." Lloyd said. Autumn and Taylor looked at Lloyd in shock.

"What?" Autumn asked in confusion.

"Autumn. Go up to your room and pack your stuff. We are going home." Autumn slowly walked upstairs, not sure of what Lloyd was planning.

"What is the meaning of this?" Taylor asked.

"Listen, lady. I did my best to keep my cool yesterday. But knowing the kind of abuse you put my sister through, that makes me mad."

"Y-Your sister!?"

"Yeah. I'm her brother. And my parents are going to make sure you never come anywhere near her ever again!"

Lloyd and Taylor waited for Autumn to come back downstairs from packing. After about fifteen minutes, Autumn came down with a small duffel bag and a backpack.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" Autumn asked.

"Go wait in the car, sis." Lloyd said. Autumn followed his orders and walked out of the house.

"I'm still her legal guardian." Taylor said. Lloyd turned around and walked away, flipping off Taylor in the process. Lloyd walked over to his car and got in the driver's seat.

"Are you okay, bro?" Autumn asked. Lloyd sighed and nodded before driving far away from this place.

"Oh, sis. Found this in my room. I had to get a new chain, but I thought you'd want it back." Lloyd said as he pulled a charm bracelet, with charms of a blue and black dragon head, a silver moon, a silver star, and a light blue crystal, out of his pocket.

"Oh my god... you still have it!" Autumn took the bracelet from Lloyd and slipped it on her wrist.

"Remember when I got you that." Lloyd said.

"Yeah... it was our seventh birthday. You totally won the twin birthday present exchange that year."

"Well, you won the previous year with my black hoody. I... I ended up painting ribs on them to try to make it look more evil..."

" *laughs* What? Were you trying to be more like Dad?" Autumn asked jokingly. Lloyd nodded, knowing it was true that he wanted to be like his Dad when he was a kid. Well, at least when Sensei Garmadon was still Lord Garmadon.

"It will take a while to get to the monastery. So get comfy, sis." Autumn did just that and Lloyd reached over and grabbed Autumn's hand. The twins smiled and Lloyd was just happy to have his sister once again.


	4. A Second Chance for Them

**I'm happy everyone's liking the story. I wrote the original version some time ago and posted it to the Masters of Spinjitzu Amino. I've always wanted to post my story somewhere else though, which led to the story being here.**

* * *

Lloyd parked his car and gently shook his sleeping sister's knee to wake her up. Autumn slowly woke up and rubbed her eye.

"Hey, sis. We're here." Lloyd said. Autumn's eyes widened a little through her tiredness and smiled. The twins got out of the car and Autumn grabbed her backpack while Lloyd grabbed Autumn's duffle bag. The twins were silent while walking up the steps up to the monastery. Lloyd knew Autumn was nervous about meeting his friends and being reunited with their parents and uncle. Once they reached the top of the steps, Autumn froze and turned around to start walking back down away from the monastery.

"Nope." Lloyd grabbed the hood of Autumn's jacket and pulled her back to the top.

"Lloyd..."

"Autumn. I know you're nervous to see Mom, Dad, and Uncle Wu again. But I also know that you miss them and they miss you. You have nothing to be worried about. And if anyone, i.e Kai, is bitter to you for your connection to Morro, I'll talk to them. You knew Morro before we did. You knew a different him." Lloyd comforted Autumn. Autumn was silent, but eventually nodded and Lloyd smiled. He pushed open the gates to the monastery and the twins walked in.

"Sis, *hands Autumn her duffle bag* I'll see if I can find everyone. You can put your stuff in my room. Just look for the room that is mostly green."

"Okay." Autumn walked away to find Lloyd's room while Lloyd went to find the others. Once he was inside the monastery, he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. And a lot of voices. Lloyd headed to the kitchen and found everyone in there. Kai was the first to notice him.

"Lloyd! You're back." Kai said. Everyone else noticed Lloyd now.

"Lloyd... where is she...?" Misako asked.

"She's here. I said she could put her stuff in my room. She's a little nervous being here." Lloyd said. Lloyd suddenly heard a distant voice call out to him.

" *to Autumn* I'll be right there, sis! * to everyone else* I'll be right back, guys." Lloyd walked towards his room and saw Autumn sitting on his bed.

"Is everything okay?" Lloyd asked. Autumn nodded and walked up to him.

"I... I think I'm ready now." Autumn said quietly. Lloyd smiled and took her hand. Lloyd led her back to the kitchen. Once Autumn walked in, Misako and Garmadon started to tear up and Wu froze. Tears started to run down Autumn's face once she saw her family. She let go of Lloyd's hand and ran over to Misako and Garmadon. They both hugged Autumn tightly.

"Oh my goodness... my baby girl... look at you... you're all grown up..." Garmadon said.

"Mom... Dad... I missed you both so much... please don't leave me again..."

"We won't... we promise... your father and I love and missed you so much..."

After what seemed like forever, Autumn separated from Misako and Garmadon. Then she noticed the other ninja and they were all staring at her.

"So... uh... so you must be Lloyd's sister. It's nice to meet you... we had no idea you existed." Jay said before he got elbowed in the stomach by Cole.

"You should've just stopped talking at '_nice to meet you_', ZapTrap. *to Autumn* Sorry about him. He's very mouthy." Cole apologized to Autumn for Jay.

"It's okay. Lloyd said he never told any of you about me..." Autumn said quietly. Autumn looked back to Lloyd, looking a little worried.

"What's wrong, sis?" Lloyd asked. Autumn approached him and whispered something in his ear. Lloyd's eyes widened a little and he looked at her.

"... Don't worry, Autumn. I'll explain it to them. You can go back to my room." Lloyd said. Autumn nodded and walked back to Lloyd's room. Everyone else in the room looked at Lloyd confused.

"Explain what to us?" Skylor asked. Lloyd looked amongst his friends and family, scared to tell.

"Well... Skylor, you already knew about Autumn since we were at your restaurant yesterday. But there's something I didn't tell you about Autumn." Lloyd said quietly. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

" *sigh* Around the same time I opened the serpentine tombs... Autumn got stuck somewhere. Before I go into more detail, Autumn's powers are basically the same thing as the realm crystal. She also has similar energy abilities as I do for defense. Anyways, when she was younger, Autumn didn't really know how to use her powers. So, the place she got stuck in was the result of her powers being unstable." Lloyd explained.

"Where did she get stuck? I'm assuming it was another realm since you said her powers are that same as the realm crystal." Nya said. Lloyd nodded, confirming Autumn had gotten stuck in another realm.

"... I just don't want you guys to think any less of her at all. This happened when she was eight. The realm she got stuck in was... the Cursed Realm..." Everyone's eyes widened. Except for Kai.

"The Cursed Realm... from what your dad has said, the Cursed Realm isn't that big. And I'm assuming it's extremely easy to spot out an eight-year-old girl amongst hundreds of ghosts. But the only thing is, why would you be telling us this unless it's something she's scared about us knowing... because we've had contact with multiple ghosts, especially one ghost, from the Cursed Realm. So... what is it that you want to tell us...?" Kai asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. Lloyd knew Kai was starting to figure out what he was trying to explain to them.

"... Autumn... she... sh-she knows Morro... he's her friend... no... he's her best friend." Lloyd finally said. Lloyd could see Kai's hands clenching into fists. Luckily, Cole did too.

"Kai, that was from before we knew him. As far as we know, he could've been a completely different person around her. Keep in mind, we don't know Autumn that well. If Lloyd says Morro is Autumn's best friend, then that means he cares about her." Cole said, trying to defend Autumn.

"It's Morro, Cole. That guy almost killed Lloyd! How do we even know that we can trust Autumn!?" Kai yelled. Lloyd's eyes narrowed and he walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Kai's calls out to him. Lloyd made it back to his room and saw Autumn laying on his bed, messing around on her phone.

"Hey, sis."

"Oh, Lloyd. Hey. How did your friends take me knowing Morro?"

"You can probably guess how Kai took the news. Cole was actually defending you."

"He was!? Why?"

"He said something about believing he was a different person before we met him."

"Trust me, he was. He cared about me like I was his sister. He was really nice and only wanted to protect me."

"And I have no doubt that that's true. I talked about you as much as I could while he was in my head just to get him to stop. It never worked, but he would always hesitate."

"I miss him so much. After the conflict he had with you, I never mustered up the courage to go to the Departed Realm and see him."

"It's okay, sis. I promise you, if we ever see him, I will give him a second chance and let him stay here in Ninjago at the monastery." Autumn looked at Lloyd with a big smile on her face and hugged him.

"Thanks, bro." Lloyd smiled and hugged Autumn back.

The twins spent time in Lloyd's room for hours, catching up on time spent apart, reminiscing about their time at Darkley's, and overall, being a dumb brother and sister. And any time one of the other's tried to talk to Lloyd, he would ignore them. Most of them understood since it was the first time Lloyd had seen Autumn since they were kids. But Kai seemed to not trust Autumn at all because of Morro. After a few hours, the twins started playing marbles and jacks that Autumn gave Lloyd for their seventh birthday. Once they finished their game, they started relaxing for a bit. Mostly laying on Lloyd's bed watching YouTube. After a while, Autumn readjusted herself to lay her head on Lloyd's chest. Lloyd smiled and gently rubbed the back of Autumn's head.

"Lloyd..."

"Yeah, sis..."

"I love you... thank you for helping me..."

"I'd do anything for you, Autumn... I love you too... Oh, back when I was telling you about my ninja adventures, you said you knew about Morro being Uncle Wu's first student."

"Yeah. Why do you say that?"

"It's just that he might want to talk to you. Y'know, to ask how Morro's doing and other stuff."

"Oh, okay. Do you think he'd be happy if he saw Morro again?"

"Absolutely. I overheard Uncle Wu talking to Mom and Dad about Morro a few weeks ago and he said he misses him a lot."

"I miss him too... it's my fault for what happened..." Lloyd sat up and turned to face Autumn.

"What do you mean?" Autumn sighed and looked down in shame.

"The Preeminent threatened to kill me if Morro didn't go through with the plan to curse the sixteen realms. Morro chose to protect me. I kept telling him to not go through with it, but he was only concerned about protecting me..." Lloyd's eyes widened. The entire conflict with Morro and the other ghosts was all because Morro didn't want Autumn to be killed.

"Hey, it's okay. Morro cared about you and he's your friend. I wouldn't expect him to do something that would hurt you. *looks at alarm clock* It's getting late. Let's get some sleep. You can change in the bathroom. It's down the hall and the third door on the right."

"Okay... hey... can we do that thing we used to do when I would wake up from a nightmare when we were kids...?" Lloyd smiled and leaned over to kiss Autumn's forehead.

"We were going to do that anyways." Autumn smiled and walked over to her bags and pulled out her pajamas before leaving Lloyd's room to change in the bathroom. Lloyd changed into his pajamas and waited for Autumn to get back. Lloyd heard a knock on the door and got up to answer, but it was only Autumn. She was probably just knocking to make sure it was okay for her to enter the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Autumn said as she quickly walked over to her backpack. Autumn pulled out a small teddy bear with a red bow sewn onto the bear's neck. Once Lloyd saw the bear, he smiled and quickly pulled out a small white stuffed kitten from behind his pillow before Autumn turned around.

"I had to ask a friend of mine, a different friend, to stitch up a rip in the seam on his arm and to sew the bow back on. But other than that, he's still in really-... good... condition..." Autumn's train of thought trailed off once she spotted the stuffed kitten in Lloyd's hands.

"I remember waking up the morning after you ran away and finding your bracelet and cat toy left behind. I made sure to keep both safe and make sure they wouldn't get damaged. Now that you're here, I think now is a good time to give you back your favorite childhood stuffed animal." Lloyd said. Autumn hugged him tightly and the twins exchanged stuffed animals. They both got in bed and Autumn curled up into Lloyd's arms. Lloyd turned off his lamp and wrapped his arm as around Autumn.

"Good night, sis."

"Good night, bro."

* * *

Lloyd woke up hearing what sounded like muffled talking. He sat up in his bed and noticed Autumn was missing. He wouldn't have thought anything of this... if the bedsheets didn't look like someone had been forcefully dragged off the bed.

"Autumn? *hears Autumn's muffled voice outside of the door* Autumn? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Lloyd got up from his bed and walked over to the door. He was just about to reach for the door nob... when he heard someone laughing behind him.

"Wha...? *begins to turn around* A-Agh!!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn!!!!! **

**What just happened? **

**Where's Autumn?**

**Now that we're four chapters into the story, I'm figured I'd ask some questions. For now, I'm curious as to what everyone thinks of Autumn and her connection to Morro. I would really like to know. You can be brutally honest if you wish. I'm sometimes brutally honest myself.**


	5. A Matter of Life or Death

**Things start to get a little intense in this chapter, so prepare yourselves. And if anyone was wondering when Morro would be coming into the story, this is the first chapters he's in. But definitely not the last.**

* * *

Someone pulled a cloth bag off of Lloyd's head and before he could allow his eyes to adjust to the lighting and his surroundings, he felt someone punch him in the jaw and another person kick him in the stomach. Lloyd bent over in pain but realized he couldn't preform that action very well. He was punched and kicked again and again. He tried to hold out his arms to defend himself, but he couldn't move his arms or his hands from where they were positioned. He didn't know what to do but scream.

"Stop! Please stop!" Lloyd yelled. He could feel wetness running down his face. He was scared. Then he heard a blood-curdling scream of pain. The beating he was receiving had subsided and he looked to his right to where the scream came from. Lloyd's eyes widened. Lloyd saw Autumn still in her pajamas with her hands held up above her head in handcuff like shackles with the chain looped through a small latch attached to the wall.

"A-Autumn!" Lloyd called out. Lloyd attempted to reach out to Autumn but his arms and hands still wouldn't move. He looked up at his hands, which were above him, and saw his hands were held up in the same way Autumn's were. When Lloyd looked back at Autumn, she had turned her head to face him and her eyes were wide.

"L-Lloyd! Agh!" Autumn yelled. Lloyd noticed a small laceration on Autumn's forehead and her left arm seemed limp and severely bruised in one spot on her forearm. Lloyd immediately could tell that her arm was broken.

"What happened to your arm!?" Lloyd asked, panicking. Autumn didn't have time to answer before someone grabbed a chunk of Lloyd's hair and rammed his head hard against the cement wall.

"What the hell do you think happened, Lloyd!?" Lloyd froze. He recognized that voice. Lloyd looked up to see a translucent green figure with straight white hair that hung down to her waist. She wore a kind of strange armor colored in dark blue and red. This was the first time Lloyd had seen this ghost without her hood over her head.

"Bansha...!" Lloyd stared up at the ghost in fear. Then he noticed Soul Archer, Wrayth, and Goultar standing behind Bansha. Soul Archer and Wrayth didn't have their hoods over their heads, much like Bansha. Goultar was the only one who looked the same as from the last time Lloyd saw him. Lloyd glanced over to Autumn, seeing her shaking in fear with tears running down her face.

"Please... you can do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt her. Her arm's already broken and she's bleeding. Please don't hurt her..." Lloyd begged. Bansha only stood up and chuckled. She walked over to Autumn and gripped Autumn's broken arm tightly.

"Agghh! Please stop! Lloyd!" Autumn yelled in pain.

"Please stop! Please don't hurt her!" Lloyd begged. Bansha let go of Autumn's arm, but it didn't look like she was finished with her. She took a small key out of her pocket and unlocked the shackles on Autumn's wrists. She glanced over to Soul Archer, appearing to signal him to do something. Soul Archer walked over to Lloyd, knelt down to his level, pulled out a dagger, and placed it along Lloyd's throat. Bansha finished unlocking Autumn's restraints and grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground.

"Stop! Pl-" Lloyd was cut off as Soul Archer pressed the dagger deeper into his throat.

"Now listen, Autumn. Unless you want Soul Archer to cut open your brother's throat, I'd suggest you open a gateway to the Departed Realm right now." Bansha said as Autumn sat up, gripping her broken arm in pain.

"W-Why do you n-need to g-go to the Departed Realm?" Autumn asked with a shaking voice.

"Do you want us to kill Lloyd or not!? Open a gateway now!" Bansha yelled. Autumn cowered in fear and did what Bansha told her to do. She motioned her hand as she did to open a gateway and a dark blue and black portal opened up. Bansha smirked and grabbed Autumn by her hair again and chained her wrists back in the shackles.

"Wrayth, since Goultar is a fucking moron and I need someone responsible to keep an eye on these two, you're with me." Bansha said as she finished locking Autumn's restraints.

"Alright. And you're positive this plan will work." Wrayth said, which prompted Bansha to glare at him. She walked quickly over to him and cornered him against the wall.

"This plan _will_ work! And I will make sure of it. Now unless you want me to severely maim you, let's go get that son of a bitch." Bansha yelled. Wrayth just nodded, not wanting to get on Bansha's bad side. Bansha stepped away from Wrayth and walked through the gateway.

"Ugh. How could you stand her when you two were alive, Soul Archer?" Wrayth asked. Lloyd's eyes widened and he and Autumn exchanged looks. Bansha and Soul Archer knew each other during their time in life? Soul Archer just shrugged.

"I just made sure I could stay on her good side." Soul Archer replied. Wrayth rolled his eyes and walked through the gateway.

* * *

"Now hurry up! We don't have that much time. With the vengestone blocking that brat's powers, we won't have that long to find him." Bansha ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Wrayth said. The two cursed ghosts were silent for a long time, searching for their target. Wrayth was quite annoyed Bansha made him come along on this mission. Mostly because he doesn't particularly like Bansha. Although, he was confused about why Bansha hadn't chosen Soul Archer to come along with her. Those two are almost always by each other's side, knowing their history together.

"Why didn't you have Soul Archer come with you? I'm just as reliable as him to watch the twins." Wrayth said. Bansha sighed in annoyance.

"The ninja were able to beat you with a water tower. You call _that_ reliable?" Bansha asked sarcastically. Wrayth rolled his eyes. It's not like it was his fault his whip got stuck on the leg of the water tower.

"I just don't understand why you had me come along instead of Soul Archer since he is your _brother _after all." Bansha stopped in her tracks. She was silent for about a minute.

"I don't hate Soul Archer for what he did for us to end up in the Cursed Realm. He was looking out for me. He didn't want me to become _that_ when I died. It was the only option he saw." Bansha said quietly before starting to walk again.

"Whatever you say... _Hollow_." Bansha and Wrayth froze. Bansha recognized the voice. She looked to her left and spotted exactly who she wanted to see. The barefoot ghost was leaning against a rock wall with a sly smirk across his face.

"Well well well... it's been a while, hasn't it... Morro." Wrayth said. Morro pushed himself off the wall and approached his two former allies.

"Figures you would know my human name. You overheard Soul Archer and I discussing our past life not long after you showed up to the Cursed Realm." Bansha said. Morro chuckled.

"That reason and I know a few other ghosts that get me the information I want. Anyways, what do you two want that has you coming to find little old me?" Morro asked. Bansha gave Wrayth a signal to move towards Morro, just in case.

"Morro, I suggest you obey us unless you want something bad to happen..." Bansha said, being quite vague on Lloyd and Autumn's current situation.

"Well, I know you're not that dumb enough to try and pick a fight with me, and there is no one in this realm or any other realm that I care about. So what are you even implying." Morro said, purposely trying to annoy Bansha. Bansha smirked, knowing Morro's statement wasn't true.

"Oh, Morro. That isn't true. Unless you're saying you don't care about that girl anymore..." Morro's own smirk faded. His eyes narrowed.

"What did you do...? Bansha I swear to god if you did something to her...!" Bansha was clearly starting to get under Morro's skin. Morro was about to lunge at Bansha when Wrayth grabbed both of his arms tightly.

"As I said... unless you want something bad to happen... obey us." Bansha said, gently flicking Morro's nose. Morro glared at Bansha and she and Wrayth forced Morro back to the gateway. Once Morro saw the gateway, he knew that they had Autumn.

"After you." Bansha pushed Morro through the gateway and he landed on the hard ground.

* * *

Once Autumn saw Morro come through her gateway, she couldn't stop herself from calling out to him.

"Morro!!"

"Autumn!?" Morro looked up and saw her chained up and about three feet to the right of Autumn was Lloyd chained up as well.

"Lloyd!? Okay, what the hell is going on here!?" Morro stood up just in time to see Bansha and Wrayth exit the gateway before it faded away.

"Bansha what did you do!? What the hell is going on!?" Morro yelled. Bansha smirked.

"What do you think we did!? Taking a person from one place to another against their will is called kidnapping!!" Bansha said, only making Morro extremely mad.

"Let them go!! Now!!" Morro yelled. He started to back away from the cursed ghosts towards the twins. "You all know what I'm capable of!! So don't come any closer!! If you won't let them go, I will!! I'm getting them out of here!!"

Morro knelt down to the twins. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Autumn's arm was bruised pretty badly, she had a small laceration on her forehead, and Lloyd had several bruises on his cheek and jaw as well as a bloody nose.

"Oh my god... what did they do to you two...?" Morro said, still in shock. Morro reached over to Lloyd to examine his bruises, but Lloyd pulled away from Morro. Morro retracted his hand and looked away from Lloyd in shame of what he had done to him two years prior.

"Don't worry about me. Just go to Autumn. Her arm is broken and she's really scared." Lloyd said. Morro nodded and redirected his attention to Autumn. Seeing Autumn almost made Morro burst into tears. Autumn was clearly choking back a sob, despite the tears already running down her face. Morro reached out to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Her tears were still wet and they burned his hand. He didn't care though.

"It's okay... I'm here Lil' Dragon..." Morro said to Autumn quietly. Autumn started crying more.

"I-I'm... not little... a-anymore..." Autumn said through her tears. Morro smiled and kissed her forehead. Lloyd smiled, happy to see the other side of Morro. The side of him that Autumn had known. He was caring, gentle, and shows great concern for the people he cares about. Then, Lloyd noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. When he looked over at what he was seeing, he saw Bansha inching closer to Morro holding a deepstone knife.

"Morro!! Behind you!!"

"Wha-?" Morro was cut off when Bansha placed the knife against Morro's throat. Morro stood up and backed away from Autumn, holding up his hands as if surrendering.

"Oh, Morro. You don't understand a thing, do you? The Preeminent is very angry with those twins. Autumn made you soft. You were the most feared ghost in the Cursed Realm... then _she_ came along. And you let Lloyd manipulate you by continually mentioning Autumn to you. Preventing you from carrying out the rest of the plan to kill him." Bansha said into Morro's ear.

"I wasn't going to kill my best friend's brother." Morro said, feeling the deepstone threatening to cut into his throat.

"Listen, Morro. We have our plans to deal with these two. I'm assuming you won't help us since you don't want to be a villain anymore. So..." Bansha grabbed Morro's hair and threw him to the ground. Causing him to hit his head and be knocked unconscious.

"Morro!!" Autumn screamed. She started shaking and crying even more, just hoping Morro would wake up.

"Wrayth, Goultar, you two take Morro to the designated spot. That will warn those ninja what we are capable of. Soul Archer, I want your help. We're not going to be here for that much longer. * looks at Lloyd and Autumn* You two are lucky you're together... enjoy your last days alive together." Bansha smirked. Autumn and Lloyd looked at each other in fear. Wrayth and Goultar dragged Morro out of the room while Bansha and Soul Archer walked out of the room. Shutting and locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Lloyd and Autumn got kidnapped and Bansha is planning to kill them!!!**

**More Headcanon:**

**-Bansha and Soul Archer are siblings**

**-Bansha's old name is Hollow**

**-Lil' Dragon is a nickname Morro gave Autumn during her first adventure into the Cursed Realm**

**So, instead of asking everyone a question, how about you all ask me a question you might have about the story or one of the characters this time. I'll ask a question for you to respond to in the next chapter. **


	6. Friend or Enemy

**I am so sorry for being so late to post this chapter. Some things came up in my personal life and I'm getting really close to the end of the school year. So I'm trying to focus and keep my grades up. A somewhat normal posting schedule should be expected once I'm finished with school.**

* * *

"They are not in Lloyd's room!" Pixal called out to the others, who were elsewhere around the monastery. Pixal sighed and closed Lloyd's bedroom door. She was starting to become much more worried about the twins. Everyone regrouped in the kitchen... no one knew where Lloyd and Autumn were.

"Maybe they went to the city to hang out and do whatever weird twin things they do?" Jay suggested. Kai shook his head '_no_'.

"Lloyd's car has been here. Besides, Lloyd would've left a note saying he and... and... wait what's his sister's name again?"

"Autumn..." Garmadon said. He and Misako were most worried about their son and daughter. Garmadon was pacing back and forth while Misako was continuously dialing Lloyd's phone number to try to get in contact with him, to no avail.

"Misako, you've called Lloyd close to a hundred times. He isn't going to pick up." Cole said, turning Misako's phone face down on the table.

"I'm so worried about them... it's been three days and we still have no idea where they are... they wouldn't disappear the day after Lloyd brought Autumn home..." Misako said, holding back tears.

"I'm going down to check one more time for Lloyd's car. Any option we have for where they could be is one step closer to knowing where they are." Jay said. Everyone groaned.

"Jay, we've checked for Lloyd's car twenty times already. Wherever they are, they didn't go by car." Nya said.

"Any chance to find out where they have gone is good. If you think it's a good idea, go ahead." Wu said. Jay nodded and walked out of the kitchen and out the monastery gates.

"He's wasting his time. If they left, they most likely took their dragons. His car is here." Kai complained.

"Kai, Sensei Garmadon and Misako are immensely concerned for Lloyd and Autumn's safety. Even if it is pointless to look for the same thing continuously, we can not take any chances." Zane said.

"Besides, maybe there will be a clue or some evidence-" everyone heard Jay scream bloody murder, causing Skylor to be cut off. Everyone went out to the courtyard and saw Jay white as paper holding the gates shut.

"I am not going out there again!" Jay yelled.

"What the hell is wrong, Jay!? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Cole said.

"Exactly!" Jay yelled again. Everyone's eyes widened. Wu opened the gates and started to walk down the steps, followed by the others. Wu walked down the steps until he stopped. He stared down at the steps. Everyone looked at what Wu was looking at and couldn't believe what they were seeing. There _was_ a ghost laying on the steps.

"Of course. First Lloyd tells us his sister was friends with one of our most hated enemies... and then he shows up at our home..." Kai said in anger.

Morro was completely unconscious. Wu knelt down to his first pupil and gently shook his shoulder in attempts to wake the ghost. But Morro was too far into unconsciousness that he wouldn't awake. Wu stroked Morro's tangled hair and felt something cold and airy. He pulled his hand away from Morro's hair and saw a pale green substance on his fingers. It was ectoplasm. The ghost equivalent of blood. Wu scooped the unconscious Morro into his arms and noticed several small injuries and a large section of his hair was drenched in ectoplasm.

"We have to take him inside and tend to his injuries." Wu stated. But he could tell some of the ninja did not agree with him.

"No offense, Sensei, but are you crazy!? Seeing him almost gave me a heart attack!" Jay yelled.

"I'm not like Jay where I'm afraid of him, but he almost killed my little brother! There is no way I'm letting him into our home!" Kai protested. The other ninja looked amongst each other, wondering what side they were on. But Cole knew exactly which side he was on.

"Guys! Keep in mind that he was friends with Autumn. Lloyd said he cared about her and protected her. He isn't the same person from when we first met him. And if Sensei said he's injured, we can't just leave him out here to die... _er_ suffer." Cole stated, remembering that Morro was already dead. Wu seemed relieved that someone agreed that they should help Morro.

"Sorry, Cole. But I'm with Kai and Jay on this one. We know what Morro is capable of. And for all we know, he might have had something to do with Lloyd and his sister's disappearance." Nya said.

"I do not believe so. Morro had helped us on Day of the Departed to save Cole and he regrets what he had done. He would not cause more harm to Lloyd nor do anything that would put Autumn in danger if he truly cared about her." Zane said.

"Alright, enough. If Lloyd said that Autumn trusts him, then we should have some trust in him too. But there is the possibility that he might have some information on their location. We will take him in and tend to his wounds." Garmadon said. Wu carried Morro inside and took him to the infirmary to treat his wounds. Garmadon and Misako went with Wu to help him with Morro's injuries.

"I don't like this. For all we know, the moment he wakes up, he'll attack us or try to possess one of us." Kai said angrily.

"I didn't know Morro like you guys did. I only knew of the aftermath. Maybe Morro isn't everything you guys originally thought?" Skylor said. Pixal was quiet but nodded in agreement. It hurt everyone seeing them split on their view of Morro. Cole, Zane, Pixal, and Skylor thought there was more to Morro than meets the eye. While Kai, Jay, and Nya thought Morro still couldn't be trusted.

"Well, whatever side Morro is on now, I want answers out of him. I just have a gut feeling he knows something about what happened to Lloyd and-... and... whatever his sister's name is." Kai said. Cole rolled his eyes at Kai not being able to remember what Autumn's name was. And it wasn't that hard at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garmadon, Wu, and Misako were with Morro in the infirmary to tend to his injuries. Garmadon was cleaning some of Morro's more severe lacerations while Misako and Wu were applying the bandages. Misako noticed Wu was very distant.

"Don't listen to Kai, Jay, and Nya. They're all just scared and worried about Lloyd and Autumn. You can't deny that you're not worried about them." Misako said. Wu softly nodded.

"It's been so long since any of us had seen Autumn... and then the next day... she and Lloyd disappear..." Wu said. Misako and Garmadon exchanged glances. The last time they had seen Autumn was when she was only a toddler.

"We'll find them... we just have to... I am _not_ losing my children again..." Garmadon said quietly. Misako reached over and held her husband's hand.

"It's okay... Let's just finish tending his wounds and wait for him to wake up so we can ask him if he knows anything about where Lloyd and Autumn might be." Misako said, pulling her hand away from Garmadon's and reaching for another bound of bandages. Wu nodded and continued as well. A few more wraps of bandages later, Morro's wounds were completely covered with the bandages.

"We should let him rest. He might not come to for a few hours." Garmadon said. Misako and Garmadon stood up to walk out of the infirmary but stopped when they noticed Wu was still by Morro's bed. Wu gently stroked Morro's tangled hair and whispered something to him that Misako and Garmadon could not hear. Afterwards, Wu stood up and followed his brother and sister-in-law out of the infirmary. Wu took one more glance back at Morro before closing the door.

* * *

Hours later...

Morro awoke...

"Ugh... w-what happened... damn... my head is killing me...where am I..." Morro's eyes were barely open as he tried to take in his surroundings. The room he was in felt so familiar... but he couldn't concentrate long enough to know why because of his splitting headache. But he still tried to think of what had happened.

"Okay... I-I was in the Departed Realm... Bansha and Wrayth were there... they took me through a gateway to Ninj- Autumn!!! Lloyd!!!" Morro tried to sit up and get out of bed, but his left hand was stuck. He looked over at his hand and saw it tied against the headboard of the bed.

"What the hell...?" He reached over to the rope and tried to pull it off, but the knot was too tight, as well as the rope around his wrist. Morro looked around the room to see if there was anything sharp enough to cut through the rope. His vision had adjusted so he could see and he realized he was in the monastery's infirmary. Morro noticed a pair of scissors in the bedside table. He reached over, picked up the scissors, and wedged one of the blades underneath the rope around his wrist. It took a few tries, but he was eventually able to cut the rope. Morro tossed the scissors back on the table and sat up in the bed, rubbing his wrist. As he did that, he noticed several bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He held his head in his hand, as it still was spitting, and felt another bandage around his head.

"What the hell happened to me...?" Morro gently pushed himself off of the bed and started walking towards the door. Despite some of the more modern changes, the monastery was the exact same from the last time he had seen it intact. The only difference was that it seemed smaller. But he knows he was the one who grew up. After a few minutes of walking around his old home, he heard talking. Well, it was more arguing than talking. Morro followed where the voices were coming from, which lead him to the living room. He peaked in the doorway and saw the ninja, Garmadon, Misako, and Wu.

"I still don't think we can trust him!" Kai yelled. Morro knew Kai was talking about him.

"We don't have any proof that Morro had something to do with their disappearance!" Skylor argued.

"What do you even expect from him! He nearly killed Lloyd!" Jay argued back.

"He's a kid! He's a teenager like all of us!" Cole said. Morro couldn't believe it... Cole and Skylor were... defending him... why were they doing that?

"Him being a kid does not justify what he did! Why are we even arguing about this!? He's most likely Ninjago's Most Wanted! We should just send him off to Kryptarium!" Kai yelled. Morro sighed as quietly as he could. Kai was right... releasing the Preeminent, possessing Ninjago's most beloved teenager, causing thousands of dollars in damage to Stiix, and injuring of possibly killing several people... he's a criminal... he shouldn't even help them find Lloyd and Autumn... he'd only cause more trouble...

"Morro! You're awake!" Morro jolted back to reality and quickly turned invisible and hid around the corner of the doorway. Morro was slightly relieved that it was Cole who spotted him and not Kai or Wu.

"Morro, you can't hide. I already saw you." Cole said calmly. Morro assumed he had seen him panic after he had spotted him.

"Get out here, Windbag! Tell us what you did to them!" Kai said angrily.

"Kai, that's enough! ... Morro... please come out..." Wu said. Morro remained quiet for a few more seconds before he turned the corner and turned visible so the ninja, Garmadon, Misako, and Wu could see him. He looked down at his bare feet, too ashamed to look at any of them in the eye.

"Kai don't-!" Morro looked up just in time to see Kai approaching him. Kai punched Morro in the jaw, then clutched the front of his shirt in both hands and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do with them!?" Kai demanded. Morro gripped Kai's wrists and tried to free himself from his grasp.

"Kai! Stop it!" Cole yelled. Cole rushed over to Kai and attempted to pull Morro out his grasp. Cole managed to separate Kai from Morro, glaring at Kai, but not saying anything. Then he looked over at Morro sympathetically.

"You okay?" Cole asked. Morro nodded slowly, gently rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Kai! You did not have to attack him!" Wu said angrily. Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to ask again, Morro! What did you do to them!?" Kai demanded once again.

"You don't have any proof that he had something-" Cole started before Morro cut in.

"I didn't do anything to them!" Morro yelled. Kai's eyes narrowed and he became even angrier.

"If you didn't do anything to _them_, then how do you know who I'm even talking about!?" Kai yelled. Morro broke free from Cole's protective hold and approached Kai.

"... Because I know what happened to them!" Morro yelled back at Kai. Everyone became quiet and started at Morro. With a concerned expression, Garmadon walked up to Morro.

"You... you know what happened to them...?" Garmadon asked quietly, and partially in shock. Morro's angry expression directed at Kai softened as he looked at Garmadon and slowly nodded.

"If you know what happened to _them_, then why don't you tell us who we're talking about and what happened!" Kai demanded. Morro rolled his eyes and glared at Kai once again.

"You're talking about Lloyd and his twin sister Autumn. From your guys' perspective, they disappeared. But actually, know what happened to them. Bansha, along with Soul Archer, Wrayth, and Goultar, kidnapped them. I don't know much, but Bansha and Wrayth took me from the Departed Realm and I saw Lloyd and Autumn in vengestone shackles or handcuffs. Lloyd looked like he got beat up, his face was covered in bruises and he had a bloody nose. Autumn had a cut on her forehead and her arm seemed broken pretty badly." Morro explained. Everyone was completely horrified. Garmadon and Misako had tears starting to fill their eyes.

"What do Bansha what with them!?" Misako asked terrified. Morro sighed and shrugged his shoulders, saying that he didn't know.

"We have to get them back before that before that son of a bitch decides to kill them." Skylor said. Everyone knew that Morro was their best bet at getting Lloyd and Autumn back before it would be too late. All but one.

"I'm still going to keep an eye on you, Windbag! You do anything that could be against us, you are not going to like what will happen." Kai threatened.

"Whatever, Hothead." Morro said as he walked back to the infirmary, mentally flipping Kai off. As he walked to the infirmary, he passed by Lloyd's room and noticed something familiar on the bedside table. He glanced back and saw a stone medallion with a strange symbol. When Morro picked it up, he wanted to burst out into tears. The symbol was his. His elemental symbol. This was _his_ medallion. He remembered giving it to Autumn just before she left the Cursed Realm when she was eight. She... she kept it all these years... Morro felt burning running down his face as he pressed the medallion to his chest.

"... I promise... I will save you... Lil' Dragon..."

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry that I'm late. School has been really hectic the past couple of weeks. **


	7. Fear and Trust

**Sooooo... School's been out for about a month. I kinda took a break from writing to do some other things. I also went on a camping trip with my grandparents and cousins. Not to mention that I've been busy with family events. I'll be on a few more trips where I most likely will not have my laptop. I'll try to update as often as I can. I didn't expect my schedule this summer to be so hectic**.

* * *

Lloyd kept thrusting his wrists up to attempt to push the chain underneath the gate of the latch. But the gate swung inward, so it was extremely difficult to push the chain where he wanted it to be. And he could tell Autumn wanted him to stop. But he knew he couldn't.

"Lloyd... stop..."

"I can get it!"

"Lloyd we're not getting out of these!"

"I am not going to let us die in here!"

"Lloyd stop!" Lloyd froze and looked back at Autumn. He looked up at the cuffs on his wrists... he knew she was right. He relaxed his arms, letting them hang down, and sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do... it's been a whole day since we've been here. Maybe longer. We don't even know how long we've been gone." Lloyd said quietly.

"I know... Mom and Dad have to be worried sick about us..." Autumn said. The twins grew quiet. They were both frightened and knew what their fate would be if they either couldn't escape or weren't rescued. Lloyd still tried to get the chain through the latch, but he became exhausted from trying. He looked over at Autumn and discerned she was trying to get some sleep but she couldn't because of her arm.

"How's your arm...?" he asked, seeing a few tears running down her face.

"It hurts... a lot... I'm so exhausted and tired... but my arm hurts too much to sleep..." Autumn said.

"Just... try laying your head on your other arm and don't think about the pain too much. We've been up for hours. Just try to sleep." Autumn nodded and whipped her tears with her shoulder. It took her a while to fall asleep, but she eventually did. Lloyd stayed awake to keep an eye on Autumn and to make sure no one tried to hurt her. However, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. His face had begun to swell up after getting beat up and his chest hurt extremely bad. He suspected a rib or two were either bruised or cracked. The pain made him exhausted and he just wanted it to go away. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the lock on the door being unlocked. Lloyd tensed up once he saw Bansha come through the door.

"Well look at this, she's passed out. What? She couldn't handle the pain anymore?" Bansha said mocking Autumn's strength. Lloyd glared at Bansha. Boy did he hate her right now. Bansha walked over to Autumn and knelt down in front of her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Lloyd yelled. Bansha ignored him and hit Autumn across her face, jolting her awake.

"Ow! B-Bansha!" Lloyd could tell Autumn was startled and afraid.

"Hey, Bansha! You do that again, and I'll kill you!" Lloyd said in anger. Once again, she ignored Lloyd. She tightly grabbed Autumn's broken forearm, causing Autumn to cower in pain.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" No matter what Lloyd said, Bansha wouldn't stop. Afterward, everything became a blur. Lloyd could only remember the faint images of getting beaten up and seeing Autumn crying from pain. He felt intense pain in his chest every time Bansha punched or kicked him. And hearing Autumn's screams of pain and fear felt like a knife stabbing him in his heart. All he wanted was to protect his little sister... he was so close to her, yet so far. He couldn't help her no matter what he did. Eventually, after the beating and screaming were done, Bansha said something Lloyd could barely make out. All he heard was 'message', 'ninja', and 'Stiix'. He didn't know what any of it meant and it also didn't help that he struggled to breathe and anytime he moved, excruciating pain ripped across his chest. So much for cracked or bruised. Some of his ribs were definitely broken. He heard the door swing open, shut, and lock. He managed to look over at Autumn, only to see her unconscious.

"... I-I p-pr-omis, A-Au-utumn... I-I *gasp for air* w-will... g-get u-us *cough*... o-out of h-here..." Lloyd said with the last bit of energy he had before he too slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile at the monastery...

Morro was seated at the kitchen table, getting an austere interrogation from Kai. In all honesty, Morro wasn't really paying any attention to anything Kai was saying. He was too focused on his medallion he found in Lloyd's room. He grazed his thumb over the raised symbol, memories flooding back. He knew there was only one way for his medallion to be in Lloyd's room. He knew for a fact that Lloyd wouldn't keep it around. Besides, he gave his medallion away to one person years ago...

* * *

_"Please don't make me go..."_

_"You know it's dangerous for you to be here. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"But there's nothing back in Ninjago for me! My dad's evil, I don't know where my mom and uncle are, and I left my brother! I don't want to be alone, Morro!"_

_"Autumn... you aren't alone..." Morro pulled out a stone slab with an intricate symbol and handed it to Autumn._

_"That symbol means wind. This medallion has been in my family for generations. I want you to have it. So whenever you feel like you're alone, just hold it tightly." Autumn grazed her thumb over the carving._

_"B-But... I don't want to leave you. You're the only person that cares about me..."_

_"Hey, me telling you to go doesn't mean that I never want to see you again. Trust me, I want to be able to see you again. But you're eight-years-old. I want you to be a bit older before you decide that you want to come back. I want you to be at least thirteen before you come back. At least then you will be stronger and not as afraid." Tears flowed down Autumn's face as she threw her arms around her ghostly friend. Morro fought back tears and wrapped his arms around Autumn. Their hug was cut short when running footsteps started coming closer to them._

_"Bansha. Go! Please, Lil' Dragon!" Autumn whipped her tears and put the medallion in her backpack before walking through the gateway. The dark blue and black gateway closed behind Autumn just as Bansha found Morro._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

* * *

"Morro! Are you even listening!?" Morro snapped out of his memory trail and looked up at a very irritated Kai.

"Honestly, not at all," Morro said bluntly, just to pester Kai even more. Kai's fists clenched from annoyance.

"Listen, Windbag, I'm trying hard not to lose my cool, but you're making it very difficult. You're the only one who knows anything about where Bansha took Lloyd and his sister. So you need to start talking." Kai said. Morro said nothing and only glared at Kai.

"Okay, for starters, her name's Autumn. It's not that hard to remember her name. Second of all, Bansha forced Autumn to open a gateway inside the cell where she and Lloyd were kept. I don't know where they are. Besides, it doesn't matter. Before I was completely unconscious, I heard Bansha saying something about 'not being here long'. Even if we find where she had them when I saw them, Bansha most likely moved them." Morro explained. He got up and was about to leave the kitchen when he heard Kai mumble something under his breath. Something that pissed him off.

"So you're futile..."

"You wouldn't even know that they were kidnapped without me! I'm trying to help get them back!" Morro barked at Kai.

"How can you help when you have little to no information about where they are!? For all we know, you could be working with them so you can possess Lloyd again!"

"I don't want to do that! I know I made some mistakes but I want to make up for it by helping you all! Hell, you don't even have the decency to remember her name! You only care about Lloyd!"

"Well, it's clear you only care about that Aubrey girl!"

"Her name is Autumn! And she's not the only thing I care about in this world! But I do care about her!"

"Why!? And why does she care about you!?"

"Because, unlike everyone else, she's never seen me as a monster! She saw me as a normal kid! A kid that died young! In her eyes, I wasn't a monster!" Morro charged out of the kitchen, feeling a burning sensation running down his face. The tears began flowing and completely burning his face. He tried whipping away his tears, but his wet tears burned any part of his body.

"Morro? What seems to be troubling you?" Morro stopped in his tracks and looked to where the voice came from and saw Wu seated on the floor in his room and he finished meditating.

"Y-Yeah... *sniffs and wipes away tears* I'm just fine. Sorry for making you worry." Wu sighed before he stood up and began approaching Morro.

"Morro... you can't lie to me. You're clearly upset. Oh my goodness! Your cheeks are severely burned! You were crying, weren't you?" Morro was silent and he looked down at his feet before nodding. Wu whipped away the remaining tears from Morro's face and used his sleeve to dry any remaining wetness. Wu took Morro's hand and the two sat on Wu's bed.

"What happened?" Wu asked as he stroked Morro's tangled hair out of his face.

"Kai was being a bitch. Sometimes I just want to tell him to fuck off." Morro said, crossing his arms. Wu sighed and rubbed Morro's knee. He wrapped his arms around Morro's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"... a monster..."

"What was that, Morro?" Wu asked, not being able to hear Morro fully.

"... I'm not a monster... am I?"

"Oh, Morro of course not. You had a rough life. And now, the only friend you have right now is in danger. You might want to do bad things right now, but that is only because you're worried. You're only a child, Morro. You are no monster."

"I'm sixteen, Wu. I'm not that little six-year-old boy you found in front of the monastery anymore."

"I know. You grew up so fast that I can only see that little boy with his kite." Morro turned his head so Wu couldn't see his face to hide the smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Kai just doesn't understand... Autumn didn't know how to control her powers when I first met her. She was only eight. I had to do something to protect her. I didn't care how much trouble I got into, I just wanted Autumn to be safe. Kai thinks I'm a heartless monster. But if it wasn't for me, Autumn would be dead."

"Don't let him get in your head. He's worried about Lloyd. And people do things without thinking when their worried or scared."

"She looked so scared... I swear to god if Bansha does anything to her or Lloyd I'm going to... to... *sigh* I don't know..."

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and talk to Kai about his behavior. How about you try talking to some of the others?" Wu suggested.

"You mean the others that don't think I'm going to do something bad," Morro said sarcastically. Wu sighed, stood up and left the room to talk to Kai. Morro sat in Wu's room for a bit, wondering who he should talk to. He figured Cole would be the easiest to talk to since he had been a ghost before. He stood up and walked around the monastery to find Cole. He wasn't in the kitchen or his room, so he tried looking for him in the den, the living room, and then finally found him in the training yard along with Zane, Skylor, and Pixal.

"Hey, guys..."

"Hello, Morro. Are you alright?" Pixal asked. Morro shrugged and walked towards them.

"Kai's being a jerk. He thinks I'm going to do something." Morro said. The four ninja looked amongst each other, then back at Morro.

"Sorry, Morro. He's just worried. Lloyd's our little brother and it seems like Kai doesn't know whether to trust you or not. But what's important is that we trust you. With Autumn and Lloyd in danger, we know that you wouldn't do anything that would put them in even more danger." Cole said. But something Cole said caught Morro off guard.

"What do you mean by 'even more danger', Cole?" Morro asked in confusion. Cole looked at the others with a concerned look.

"Morro, you're going to want to take a look at this," Skylor said, holding out a letter with a slit from a knife through the top of the paper. Morro took the letter from Skylor and began reading. The letter was directly addressed to him, Garmadon, and Misako.

_Garmadon, Misako, Morro..._

_I will tell you that we have no intentions to kill Lloyd and Autumn. But we will if means are necessary. What we want is of you three to come to Ronin's old pawn shop in Stiix so we can have a discussion about what Lloyd and Autumn's involvement in preventing the Preeminent's plan. And you three better come alone. No backup ninja. If any other ninja comes along, we will kill them._

_-Bansha_

"Well, danmit. I guess we don't really have a choice. We need to get to Stiix." Morro said.

"You three need to be cautious. Bansha is dangerous." Zane warned. Morro nodded.

"I know, Zane. I'm going to go ahead and find Garmadon and Misako and let them know about this." Morro said as he walked back into the monastery. It didn't take that long to find Garmadon and Misako. They were in their room as Garmadon was comforting Misako as she cried. Morro knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Hey, Garmadon. Misako. How are you two holding up?" Morro asked.

" *whipped her tears* We're just worried about Lloyd and Autumn. It's been days and we still have no idea where Bansha took them." Misako said, choking back a sob. Morro handed Garmadon the letter and the grieving parents read it.

"Stiix. Well, we have to go there. Bansha may bring them there. We might be able to save them."Garmadon said. Morro nodded.

"Well, let's get on some dragons ad get to Stiix."

* * *

**Let me know in the comments how you think the confrontation with Bansha will turn out.**

**Again, so sorry that I was so late. My summer schedule was a lot busier than I thought it was going to be. I'll try to update as often as I can.**


	8. The Sacrifice of a Friend

Morro felt the slight breeze as he flew on his dragon over the roaring waves on his way to Stiix with Garmadon and Misako. He yearned to feel the wind at its full intensity. But considering that he was a ghost, he was incapable of feeling it. He glanced over at Garmadon's violet dragon he and Misako were on. He understood that they were both remarkably troubled about Lloyd and Autumn's safety. Who knows what Bansha and the rest of those ghosts could be doing to them? He looked out at the horizon and spotted the village on the water he had attacked two years ago. He didn't care that his cruel past tormented him. All he wanted was to get his best friend back. The two elementals landed their dragons a little outside the village before they went into the village. Morro walked slowly, acknowledging that the inhabitants of Stiix would remember him if they noticed him.

"Hey, Garmadon. Mrs. G. I'm going to be invisible when we're in the village. I know everyone will recognize me if I get spotted," Morro said. Garmadon turned to Morro and was about to answer, but Morro was already invisible.

"Okay, just try to stay close," Garmadon said. Morro nodded, even though Garmadon and Misako couldn't see him. They all continued through the village until they approached Ronin's pawnshop. They went inside and immediately saw Bansha, Soul Archer, Wryath, and Goultar. Bansha noticed Garmadon and Misako but got angry when she didn't see Morro.

"Where's Morro!? The letter clearly stated that he had to come as well," Bansha said angrily.

"I'm right here, Bansha." Morro made himself visible again so Bansha wouldn't be angry.

"Good. Why exactly were you invisible, Morro," Bansha asked. Morro rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"I didn't want to get in trouble with anyone. And I would rather save Lloyd and my best friend than getting arrested," Morro said, crossing his arms.

"Listen, we're here. Just tell us what you want and please let my children go," Misako begged. Bansha shared a glance with the other ghosts and turned back to Garmadon, Misako, and Morro.

"Morro, your orders were to retrieve the Realm Crystal and use it to open a gateway for the Preeminent to cross through and curse the Sixteen Realms. Yet, you neglected to inform us that Autumn had the exact abilities that were required for the plan. Not to mention that you allowed Lloyd to manipulate you where you were unable to do what you were ordered. In other words, those twins sabotaged our plans," Bansha said in an angry tone.

"They were fourteen. I didn't even know Lloyd and Autumn were related until Lloyd said that I knew his sister. I knew Autumn had a brother and I just connected the dots," Morro said. Bansha scoffed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, clearly not taking Morro's excuse into account.

"The Preeminent isn't happy with them. Because they interfered, she experienced a watery eternal grave," Soul Archer said. Garmadon and Misako continued asking what they could do to have their children back, but Bansha and the other ghosts wouldn't cooperate. Morro was getting anxious, he just wanted Lloyd and Autumn back and safe. While Garmadon and Misako were begging for Lloyd and Autumn's release and Bansha's clear refusal, Morro heard something from further inside the pawnshop. It sounded like a muffled whimper from fear or pain. Morro turned invisible, luckily unnoticed, and quietly made his way towards the doorway he heard the whimper come from. However, Bansha noticed Morro was gone.

"Where's Morro!?" Morro held his breath as Bansha's anger boiled. He remained as quiet as possible and made it to the doorway. He peered through and he froze. He saw, with wrists and ankles tied, gagged, and blindfolded, Lloyd and Autumn locked in cages. Morro turned back visible and rushed over to the lever that controlled the chains that raised and lowered the cages. As the cages were lowered, Morro cringed at the noise made. Luckily, the cursed ghosts, Garmadon, or Misako didn't hear the cages being lowered. Lloyd and Autumn both started to panic when they felt the cages lowering. Once they were both on the ground, they both appeared to start hyperventilating. At least Autumn was. Lloyd seemed to struggle to breathe. Morro rushed over to the cage Autumn was in and tried to pull off her blindfold, but she pushed herself away from Morro from fear. He reached towards her again, gently resting his hand on her back to comfort her. She started to calm down and Morro was able to pull off her blindfold. Her eyes widened when she saw Morro, and he immediately held his finger to his lips to shush Autumn. She nodded and Morro took off her gag. Afterward, Morro pointed over to Lloyd, letting Autumn know he was going to help him. She nodded again and Morro quietly walked over to Lloyd and took off his blindfold and gag. They were both even more injured than the last time he had seen them.

"Y-you're here... *heave and cough*," Lloyd said as quietly and as best he could.

"What happened to you two," Morro asked. Lloyd and Autumn looked at each other.

"What do you think happened? We're pretty beat up. Lloyd thinks some of his ribs are broken," Autumn said. Morro did his best to control his anger and started looking for the keys. He eventually found them and unlocked the cages and helped Lloyd and Autumn out of the cages. He found a shard of glass on the floor and cut the ropes tying Lloyd and Autumn's wrists and ankles. When he went to cut Autumn's wrists free, he gripped her left arm tightly, forgetting it was broken. She screamed as quietly as possible out of pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I forgot it your arm was broken." Morro apologized. He quickly made a sling out of a scrap of fabric for Autumn's arm and helped her stand up.

"Come on, let's get you two out of here." Morro led Lloyd and Autumn out and moments later, they heard Bansha scream.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" They all ran as fast as they could, but Bansha already knew what was going on.

"MORRO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Morro led Lloyd and Autumn out of the pawnshop and he found several barrels and wood planks and hid them there.

"Stay here, guys. I'm going to try and see if I can distract them so your parents can come to get you two," Morro whispered. Lloyd nodded and Morro began to leave, but he felt a hand grab his.

"Please don't go, Morro. Please." It was Autumn. Morro frowned and knelt down to Autumn, placing his hand on her cheek.

"P-Please, Morro..." He knew he couldn't leave now. Autumn seemed to really need him right now.

" *sigh* Okay... I'll stay. I'll keep you both safe. And I have a plan," Morro said. Morro turned invisible one more time and sat on his knees, still holding Autumn's hand so she knew where he was. Since he was invisible, he was able to watch out for Bansha. A few minutes go by before Morro does spot Morro and the other ghosts.

"Where are you!? Morro, you better bring Lloyd and Autumn back! I know you're here somewhere! Lloyd, Autumn... We have your mommy and daddy. Come out and we'll let them go," Bansha said. Since Morro was invisible, he knew Bansha was only trying to scare Lloyd and Autumn. He looked at them and they definitely looked extremely scared and worried.

"Don't worry, guys. She's bluffing. They don't have them. *looks up* As a matter of fact, I see them right now." Garmadon and Misako were in an alley to the right of where the cursed ghosts were.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to let your parents know where you are and distract Bansha and the others so your parents can get to you," Morro whispered to the twins. They nodded and Morro started his way to Garmadon and Misako. He made sure he was quiet and didn't do anything that could give away Lloyd and Autumn's hiding spot. Once he was in the alley, he turned visible again, unintentionally startling the worried parents.

"Morro! There you are. Where did you go? And please tell me you know where Lloyd and Autumn are," Garmadon whispered. Morro nodded and pointed to the barrels and planks of wood.

"I've got a plan. You two need to get them then get them out of here. I'll distract those guys so you can get over there," Morro whispered and Garmadon and Misako nodded. He snuck out of the alley and relocated to distract the cursed ghosts.

"Hey! Windbags! Over here!" The ghosts redirected their attention to Morro.

"There you are! Where are they!?," Bansha demanded. Morro glared at the ghosts, keeping his eyes on Garmadon and Misako.

"Not telling." He knew he was starting to piss them all off. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Garmadon and Misako getting to the twins.

"You need to start talking! The longer you're visible, you have a higher chance of being spotted," Wrayth said angrily. Morro stayed silent. All he had to do was wait. Finally, Garmadon and Misako made it to Lloyd and Autumn's hiding spot. Once they ducked down, Morro waited a few seconds before turning invisible and ran to the hiding spot. Luckily his feet didn't make any noise as he ran. He knelt down and became visible again.

"You guys ready to get out of here," Morro said. Everyone agreed. Autumn pushed herself closer to Morro and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. Let's just get you two out of here and to a hospital," Morro said, comforting her. Then, out of nowhere, Autumn shrieked and arched forward. Then she was completely still.

"Autumn? What's wrong," Misako asked. Morro looked at Autumn, extremely worried.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Suddenly, Autumn reached up to her sling and took it off, letting her arm hang down. Morro put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her head up. But once he did that, he froze. Autumn's eyes changed. The whites of her eyes were now pale green, her irises were much darker, and her pupils were slits. Once he saw her eyes, he knew exactly what was going on.

"You're an idiot, Morro."

...

Bansha had possessed Autumn.

Without thinking and out of anger, Morro grabbed Autumn's throat tightly and pinned her against a wall. Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd stood up in complete shock.

"Morro!? What are you doing!?," Garmadon said very fearfully. Morro had completely lost all logical thought. He didn't think that it was Autumn's body he was hurting. All he wanted was Bansha out of her head.

"Get out of her head, Bansha," Morro demanded. Bansha clawed and Morro's wrist as she struggled to breathe. But Morro was confused about something... Bansha had a small and sadistic smirk across her face.

"Y-You'd r-really *gasp* a-att-ack me? *cough* Keep in m-mind... y-you *cough* hurt m-me you h-hurt h-her," Bansha coughed out. Morro's eyes widened and let go of her neck. Bansha coughed and held her hand to her neck.

" *whisper* I'm sorry Lil' Dargon... *to Bansha* Listen, all I want from you is to get out of her head. She doesn't deserve to get possessed," Morro said. Bansha looked back at Morro, her smirk growing.

"You possessed Lloyd. He didn't deserve it either. What makes me possessing Autumn any different," Bansha said. Morro did his best to stay calm, but he was still mad.

"Listen, give Lloyd back to us and we may not kill your friend," Soul Archer said.

"He has broken ribs and he can barely breathe! One of his lungs could be punctured! We need to get him to a hospital," Misako contradicted. The ghosts laughed. Morro could tell that they didn't care if Lloyd lived or died. But then, he had an idea. He didn't like it, but it could be the only to save Lloyd's life.

"Bansha, we're getting Lloyd out of here. I know you won't agree, but... I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you let us take Lloyd so we can get him to a hospital... you can keep Autumn," Morro proposed. Garmadon and Misako yelled in shock while Bansha looked surprised.

"You'd sacrifice your best friend to make sure her brother doesn't die? Wow... and I thought you cared about her more than anything," Bansha said. Morro hated this idea. She did mean more than life to him. He couldn't imagine the idea of abandoning Autumn with four psychopathic ghosts.

"Goultar surprised! Goultar never thought Morro would do this."

"Hey, I don't like this idea. I don't want to abandon her with you four. But Lloyd could die and I won't let Autumn go through losing her brother," Morro said as he got closer to Bansha. "I only have one condition... get out of her head." Bansha crossed her arms, being completely silent. After about a minute, she smirked and let out a slight chuckle. Her body stiffened and her eyes widened. Her eyes had returned to normal. Autumn lost her balance and began to fall. Morro ran to catch her and gently sat down so Autumn could rest.

"M-Mo-orro..."

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you." He knew Autumn was extremely weak from Bansha's possession, so he held her in his arms and helped her sit up after collapsing. He gently supported her broken arm and turned to Garmadon and Misako.

"The fabric scrap I used for her sling is over by you guys. can one of you bring it to me," Morro asked. Garmadon nodded and brought Morro Autumn's make-shift sling. Morro gently put her sling back on to support her arm and stop any further damage.

"There. All better."

"D-Don't... l-leav-ve... me..." Morro frowned and helped Autumn stand up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to. But you don't want to lose Lloyd, do you? I promise I'll come back for you," Morro whispered to Autumn. Tears rolled down Autumn's face and Morro gently whipped them away. He walked her over to Bansha and she grabbed Autumn by her arm. Bansha and the other ghosts dragged Autumn away. Autumn looked back at Morro and her family as she was dragged away, hopping Morro would be able to keep his promise and come back. Morro stood still as he watched Autumn being taken from him again. Once they were out of sight, Morro and Garmadon summoned their dragons and they all left Stiix.


	9. Suffering Secret

Morro landed his dragon in the monastery courtyard and called over Wu and the rest of the ninja.

"You both get him to the hospital. We'll meet you there," Morro called up to Garmadon and Misako. Garmadon nodded and started flying to the hospital as quickly as he could. Lloyd was unconscious and was still struggling to breathe. So they needed to get him to a hospital before it was too late.

"Morro! What's going on? Where's Garmadon and Misako," Wu said as he and the ninja came out to the courtyard.

"We were able to get Lloyd back, but he's extremely weak. Once Garmadon and Misako know he'll be alright, we need to meet them at the hospital, " Morro said. Everyone was relieved Lloyd was safe.

"What about Autumn? Is she okay," Cole asked. The question felt like a knife in Morro's heart. He felt so ashamed of himself for what he did. He had no idea how to tell them.

"Bansha possessed Autumn. And at that point, we already had Lloyd. Bansha wanted us to give Lloyd back, but he could've died if we did. So... I allowed Bansha and the rest of the ghosts to keep Autumn so we could get Lloyd to a hospital," Morro said quietly and not looking anyone in the eye. Once Morro did make eye contact with the ninja, he noted that they all looked completely shocked. Kai wasn't just shocked, he was also upset.

"You said she was your best friend. Yet, you left her behind," Kai said with a hint of anger. Morro caught Kai's tone and became much angrier.

"You barely even know her! Why do you care about the sacrifice I had to make!? It hurts me that I left my best friend with those homicidal ghosts! I'd do anything to undo my mistake! I bet you don't even care if she dies or not! All you care about is Lloyd," Morro yelled back at Kai. Kai was about to step closer to Morro and give him a piece of his mind when Wu got between the two boys.

"Alright, enough you both. There's no need to act this way. We should just wait for Garmadon and Misako to update us on Lloyd's condition so we can see him," Wu said to calm the boys down. Morro, while still a little tense, complied and took a breath. However, Kai was still upset.

"... You're a messed up kid, you know," Kai said. Morro gritted his teeth and nodded. Kai was silent for a moment before he began talking again.

"... I wonder why your parents kept you for as long as they did before abandoning you." Morro's eyes widened and began to fill with rage. He pushed himself out of Wu's grasp and pushed Kai against the wall, gripping his shirt tightly in his fists.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAI! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY PARENTS," Morro yelled. Everyone, including Kai, looked at Morro in complete shock. Morro continued yelling at Kai. He started to get so violent that Cole and Zane had to grab a hold of one of Morro's arms and pull him away from Kai. Everyone was quite afraid of Morro's outburst.

"Calm down, Morro. Kai, clearly you touched a nerve. Cleary Morro doesn't like talking about his parents. You need to apologize," Cole said, still holding a strong grip on Morro's arm.

"Morro will also most definitely need an apology for what you had said, Kai. We do not know of Morro's past. You can not assume that his parents forsook him," Zane said. Morro eventually calmed down enough that Cole and Zane let go of him.

"... Morro, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said what I said," Kai apologized. Morro slowly walked closer to Kai and looked him in the eye.

"...Do you want to know why I'm such a messed kid," Morro asked. Kai was silent, so Morro took that as a sign to tell him.

"...It's because I watched my parents' murders." Before anyone could say anything, Morro walked out of the room and ran to a vacant room. Once he was in a room, he shut the door and collapsed on the ground in tears. Morro could feel the burning sensation as his tears ran down his face and dropped onto his legs. He didn't care how much it hurt. He just wanted to cry.

" *whisper* Mom... Dad... I miss you both so much..." Morro slowly stood up and began walking towards the bed. As he did, he slowly began to realize that this wasn't any old abandoned room. It was _his_ room. His room from when he was a student at the monastery. Morro collapsed on his old bed and breathed in the old and dusty, but familiar, smell. He laid on his bed and cried his eyes out. Time went by and no one tried to find where he ran off. At this point, he didn't care if everyone had already gone to see Lloyd. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone. After about four hours, he heard a knock on the door. He didn't answer to whoever knocked but the person entered the room anyways. He felt someone sit on the bed and reach their hand to his shoulder to comfort him. Whoever the person was, they remained quiet for about a minute.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" Morro knew exactly who it was from the voice. It was Garmadon.

"... How's Lloyd," Morro asked, avoiding the topic Garmadon wanted to talk about. Garmadon sighed, knowing Morro didn't want to talk about his parents.

"He's alright. He was a little discouraged that you weren't at the hospital to see him," Garmadon said. Morro raised his eyebrows and sat up to look at Garmadon.

"What? Why?" Morro was confused. After everything he had done, why would Lloyd want to see him?

"If you hadn't done what you did, he would be dead," Garmadon said. Morro's thoughts went back to how they managed to get Lloyd away from Bansha.

"Except Autumn is still in danger. I made a stupid deal and it could cost Autumn her life," Morro said. Garmadon frowned and put his hand on Morro's shoulder.

"I know you won't let that happen. You care about my little girl. And she could've been dead long before if you hadn't interfered. You saved her life several times. And I am in forever dept for that. Thank you for everything you did for Autumn," Garmadon said. Morro nodded and hid his small smile from Garmadon. When he looked back up at Garmadon, he knew by the expression on his face that he wanted to talk about what happened hours before.

"Morro, I want to ask you about what happened earlier. First things first, were you doing what you were doing when I found you when you were fifteen because of what happened to your parents," Garmadon asked. Morro's eyes widened and he looked at Garmadon.

"I uh... I kind of forgot about that. Despite what I was doing is etched into me forever. But... yeah... I was doing _that_ because I lost my parents," Morro said. Garmadon wrapped his arm around Morro's should in a gentle hug, which caught Morro off guard a little. But he didn't push him away.

"What exactly happened to your parents," Garmadon asked. Morro was quiet, not knowing what to say.

"... I was five-years-old. I used to be a very energetic child, at least that's what my mom used to say. My parents loved me to bits. I was a mama's boy. I was a bit closer with my mom than my dad, but I loved them both so much. But, one day I wanted to go out into the village to explore and get a few things from the store. I was maybe gone for about forty-five minutes by the time I got home. I noticed the door was open, which was unlike my parents to do that. I immediately knew something was wrong. When I walked into my house... that's when I found my dad... dead in a pool of his blood. After about a minute of trying to wake up my dad, I heard my mom scream from the back of the house. I ran out there and I saw my mom pushing herself away from someone in a black cloak. I stood frozen watching my mom in fear. But what hurt me the most was that she saw me. I saw her eyes look directly at me... and then they became blank and glazed over. The person in the cloak stabbed her. I ran as fast as I could away from my house. I had never been so terrified in my life. But, the person who killed my parents caught up to me and pinned me down. They held me down for about a minute before they let me go. And then I ran. I wouldn't see that person again until the day I died."

"Wait... You were murdered too," Garmadon asked, shocked. Morro nodded before continuing.

"I don't want to get into too much detail, but all you need to know is that the person that killed me and my parents was Pythor," Morro explained briefly. Garmadon looked completely shocked.

"Oh my god... Morro, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve what has happened to you. I promise, if and when we find Pythor, he will pay for what he did," Garmadon said to comfort Morro. Morro smiled and pulled away from Garmadon to lay down to get some rest.

"Oh, I brought you some tea," Garmadon said, presumably remembering. Morro sat up a little and looked at the bedside table and saw a cup of tea.

"Thanks. It's not going to send me back to Departed Realm, right," Morro asked, jokingly. Garmadon chuckled and stook up and left the room. Morro reached over to the tea and took a sip. The tea was piping hot and had a very interesting taste to it. Morro ignored it and set the cup back down and bundled himself in the sheets and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Cursing the Inocent

Morro woke up, standing in what looked like a cloud. The place he was in had a strange calming sensation to it. He didn't know what he was doing here. But he knew it had to be a dream. Then, he heard a voice.

"_Morro..._"

"Hello... Who's there... Where am I," Morro called out. Morro turned around and saw a figure off in the distance. The figure walked closer to Morro, letting him get a look at the stranger. He couldn't see the figure's face, but he could see that they wore a straw hat, similar to Wu's, and a traditionally styled kimono. The stranger finally reached Morro and stood in front of him. Seeing the stranger up close, Morro realized exactly who it was.

" *gasp* Y-You're... you're the... the First Spinjitzu Master," Morro said in shock as he closed his eyes and knelt down to Ninjago's creator. Then, Morro felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, no need for that." Morro looked up to the First Spinjitzu Master and stood.

"How... how can I see you? This is a dream right," Morro asked, seeming very confused. The First Spinjitzu Master was silent, just staring at Morro.

"I'm assuming you don't know why I brought you here, Morro. * Morro shook his head saying no* You're insecure about what Kai thinks of you. You know he can't see past what you had done. You want to prove that you can help. Yet, you already have," the First Spinjitzu Master said.

"How? I've made a hundred mistakes. How did I prove that I'm not a threat and that I can help," Morro said. The First Spinjitzu Master chuckled. He held his hands in front of him and a small orb of golden power formed. A bright white light formed in the center of the golden orb. Then, Morro saw images of all the good things he had done. Protecting Autumn when she was in the Cursed Realm, agreeing with the Preeminent to curse the Sixteen Realms to prevent her from killing Autumn, giving up the Realm Crystal to Wu so he and the ninja can get Lloyd back, warning the ninja about Yang's plans, telling the ninja about what happened to Lloyd and Autumn, and rescuing Lloyd from Bansha and her team.

"See. You've done so much good. No matter how many bad things you've done, and even though the good things do not erase them, they do show you're not a bad person anymore," the First Spinjitzu Master reassured Morro.

"But I've done so many bad things. I was a villain. I was jealous of Lloyd for being the Green Ninja. And Autumn could die because I couldn't think of a way to get her and Lloyd back safely. * sigh* Why would she even want to have a freak ghost like me for a friend..." Morro said. He felt horrible for the things he's done. Then, to his surprise, the First Spinjitzu Master chuckled. Why would he laugh at those horrible things he's done. Hell, his granddaughter was still in danger because of him. Why was he laughing?

" *chuckle* Oh Morro, you haven't noticed," the First Spinjitzu Master said with a little surprise. Morro was confused.

"Notice what?" The First Spinjitzu Master let out another chuckle.

"Morro, look at yourself," the First Spinjitzu Master told him. Now Morro was extremely confused.

"Why?"

"Just do so." Though still confused, Morro held up his hands and looked at them, obviously expecting to see them green, glowing, and transparent. But when he saw his hands, he froze. His hands started to shake. He rubbed his eyes, thinking what he was seeing wasn't real. But what he saw never disappeared. He started to feel his stomach turning. He wanted to throw up.

His hands...

They were... normal...

His hands were flesh... he felt skin and bones. He touched his face... it was the same... he put his hand on his chest and felt a pulsating feeling from within his chest... a heartbeat...

"W-W-What... a-am I..." Morro looked up to the First Spinjitzu Master. He nodded and had a gentle smile on his face.

"H-H-How... h-how am I..."

"Garmadon had given you a cup of tea before you went to sleep, correct."

"Y-Y-Yeah... wh-what does that have to do-..." Morro's thought trailed off. That tea... it tasted so weird... the tea... it was Resurrect Tea... Garmadon gave Morro a tea that brought him back from death. Morro was alive.

"W-Why did Garmadon do this..." Morro thought out loud. The First Spinjitzu Master put his hand on Morro's shoulder, prompting Morro to look up at him.

"He saved your life when you were fifteen. Now he's brought you back to life. As he said, he is gratefully in dept for keeping Autumn safe and saving Lloyd. And even if you think you can't, he knows you'll keep your promise to Autumn that you will save her," the First Spinjitzu Master said. Morro knew he was right. What was he thinking!? Of course, he'll get Autumn back! What kind of friend would he be if he didn't? And Lloyd is alive because of him. He shouldn't have let his past and emotions stop him from going to see him. Morro's hands clenched up and he looked away.

"I need to go to the hospital to see how Lloyd's doing. Bansha is not going to get away with killing Autumn! Thanks for everything," Morro said as he turned back to the First Spinjitzu Master.

"You're welcome, Morro. But, before you go, I need to tell you something important," the First Spinjitzu Master said. Morro was confused.

"What is it?"

"It's about Bansha and her reason for kidnapping my grandson and granddaughter. Morro... did you ever think that Bansha gave up Lloyd too easily?" Morro thought for a moment. Bansha did disregard Lloyd after he suggested the deal that they could take Lloyd while she could keep Autumn. Morro nodded but this only seemed to trouble the First Spinjitzu Master.

"That's what I was afraid of... Morro... ever since Autumn entered the Cursed Realm when she was a child, every cursed spirit has seen her as a problem. And you helping her every time she was in the Cursed Realm didn't help... every cursed spirit knows how they were cursed. Even you..." Morro was silent. Pythor attacked and killed his parents, killed him, and cursed him.

"I know... but what does that have to do with Autumn?" Morro was both worried and confused. What did him knowing how he was cursed have to do with Autumn?

"Morro... the Preeminent is still alive..." Morro froze. No! That couldn't be true! Nya drowned the Preeminent!

"N-No! That can't be true!"

"Unfortunately, it is... while Nya had forced her into the depths, she didn't die. The physical Preeminent is gone, but her spirit lives on in the Departed Realm." Morro started to feel his stomach turn.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You should... Morro, Bansha knows how she was cursed. She has the same markings around her eyes that you had. If she can get Autumn to a point of near-death... then she can curse Autumn's soul and she will be chained to the Preeminent." Morro's worst fear was true. Bansha wants to curse Autumn. Morro turned away from the First Spinjitzu Master. He had to get Autumn back before it was too late. He faced the First Spinjitzu Master, showing his face of worry, but he was already gone. Morro felt the world around him start to fade away and his vision went back.

* * *

Morro woke up, his head spinning from his dream. He actually talked with the First Spinjitzu Master and he knew Bansha's plan for Autumn. Morro got out of bed to tell the others about Bansha's plan when he noticed something on the dresser out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the dresser and realized it was a dark gray folded shirt, a grayish-green hoodie, a pair of jeans, socks and a pair of ankle-length black sneakers. Next to the clothes was a small note. He picked it up and read it.

'_Figured you would need something new to wear. Hope you like them._'

_-Misako_

Morro set the note back down picked up the new clothes. As he changed out of his old clothes, he noticed a scar about three inches in length on the right side of his abdomen. And he knew exactly what it was from.

"Damn it, Pythor," Morro muttered to himself. After about ten minutes, he finally got changed into his new clothes. It was surprisingly much easier to figure them out than he thought it would be. He really liked the hoodie though. It was comfy. Then, he walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and tried to fix his bed-head hair as best he could. That's when he found another small scar bedside his right eye where he could feel the edge of his eye socket. Great. Two scars to remind him what happened to him. He only wished those were the only scars he had.

Morro left the room, but his body felt so heavy. He had no center of gravity as a ghost and now he does and he's not used to it at all. He also was not used to be wearing shoes. Obviously, he's worn shoes before but he spent forty years being barefoot. So his feet felt really cramped. He looked around the monastery for a little while, trying to find someone when his mouth started to feel pretty dry and his stomach started to grumble. So he headed to the kitchen where, realizing upon entering, the others were.

"Are you almost done, Zane? I'm hungry," Jay complained, leaning on the counter.

"Just about, Jay. You can not be so impatient. Breakfast will be rea-..." Zane has turned around and immediately spotted Morro leaning against the doorway. The plate Zane has been holding fell from his hands and shattered when it hit the floor.

"Woah! Zane are you okay," Kai asked, worrying about his nindroid brother. Zane said nothing and pointed towards the doorway at Morro. The others turned to see what Zane was pointing at and immediately realized why Zane was so shocked.

"Uh... hey..." Morro said while waving slowly. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"How," Kai asked in shock.

"Resurrect Tea," Morro said, not knowing how else to explain being human.

"Yeah yeah, I get that! But why," Kai asked. Great, now what does he say? But, thank goodness, Morro didn't have to explain when he heard Wu's voice from behind him.

"Morro...!?" Morro turned around to face Wu, along with Garmadon and Misako. Wu approaches Morro and placed both hands on the sides of Morro's face. Wu didn't know what else to do but hug Morro.

"Y-You're... b-but how," Wu said as he pulled away from Morro. Wu felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Garmadon with a gentle smile.

"Brother... d-did... did you give him Resurrect Tea!?" Garmadon nodded.

"We were discussing giving him the tea while we were in the waiting room at the hospital, and when Zane called and told us about what had happened to Morro's parents, we knew we had to," Misako said.

"Thanks. It'll take me a while to get used to being alive but, thank." Garmadon and Misako smiled. Everyone sat at the table while Zane finished with breakfast. And, as always, breakfast was amazing. It had been years since Morro was able to eat real food, so by the end of the meal, he was full. He satisfied his hunger, but his mouth still felt dry. But why? Luckily, Pixal seemed to know why.

"Are you thirsty Morro? I can get you a glass of water if you would like?" Morro froze. Water.

"N-No! Please! N-No water!" Morro's breathing rapidly increased, which seemed to alarm some of the others.

"Morro, calm down. Water can't hurt you," Cole said. Cole got out of his chair to get to Morro to try to calm him down, but Morro pushed away for the table so fast that he fell out of his chair. He pushed himself back until he reached the wall and continued to hyperventilate. Cole knelt down in front of Morro and tried to calm him down a little.

"Morro... water can't hurt you. You're not a ghost." Morro was still breathing heavily, but he was no longer hyperventilating.

"Pixal, get him a glass of water. Morro, stay here. Give me a minute." Cole stood up and went over to the sink. He turned on the water and let the water run over his index and middle fingers. When he was done, Pixal handed him the glass of water and he walked back to Morro. Cole knelt down to Morro, set the glass on the floor beside him, grabbed Morro's arm and started to pull up his jacket sleeve of his left arm. Morro seemed to stop breathing for a second when Cole pulled up his sleeve. Cole then tried to turn his arm over so his wrist would be facing up, but Morro pulled his arm away in fear. He didn't want Cole to know...

"Morro, it's okay. Water can't hurt you." Cole reached for Morro's arm but Morro resisted. Cole just figured Morro was scared. After calming him down a little, Cole finally was able to get a hold of Morro's arm, but Morro still wouldn't let him turn his arm over. Cole stopped trying to force him to do so and decided to do what he wanted on the top of Morro's arm. Cole gently placed his fingers on Morro's arm. Morro felt the water on his skin and braces for the burning sensation. But it never came. Cole dragged his fingers across Morro's arm until he reached his wrist.

"See... water can't hurt you anymore. *picks up the glass of water* Here. You're dehydrated." Cole handed Morro the water and Morro took it. At first, he took a small sip, still afraid of the water burning him. But it still never happened. Bravely, Morro drank the water, feeling the liquid go down his throat. When he finished, he set the empty glass on the floor next to him and wiped the excess water from his lips.

"S-Sorry I freaked out... I spent forty years knowing if I touched water, I'd get hurt," Morro said quietly. Cole helped Morro back up.

"It's okay. It took me a while to get used to not being a ghost," Cole said to comfort Morro. Morro looked at his wet arm and pulled his sleeve back down.

"How's Lloyd doing? I want to see that he's okay," Morro said.

"The doctor called earlier and said he was recovering fine. Misako and I were actually going to go back to see him," Garmadon said. Morro nodded. After the kitchen got cleaned up, Garmadon, Misako, and Morro left to go to the city to see Lloyd. As they got closer to the hospital, Morro started to get nervous. Would the doctors let him go see Lloyd? It's not like he could turn invisible and sneak in. Garmadon parked the car and they all walked into the hospital. Morro didn't even need to look up to know that everyone was looking at him. Thank goodness they didn't have to talk to the receptionist before going to Lloyd's room. They entered the room and Lloyd was laying on the bed with a breathing tube, a patch over his eye, and a brace for his ribs.

"Hi honey," Misako said, letting Lloyd know they were there. Lloyd looked to the door and smiled.

"Hey, Mom. Hey Dad. *sees Morro* ... Morro!?" Morro gave a slight wave.

"Y-You're... holy shit! You're not a ghost anymore," Lloyd said in shock.

"Is that uh... a good thing..." Morro asked, unsure of Lloyd's response.

"Yeah! I'm really happy for you," Lloyd reassured him. Morro smiled, relieved Lloyd was happy and seemingly okay.

"Where'd you get the clothes, by the way? I never thought I'd see you wearing clothes from _this_ century," Lloyd said.

"Your mom got them for me. Speaking of which, how did you know what size to get me," Morro asked.

"You and Lloyd are about the same height, so I figured something at least his size would fit," Misako explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. But I bet Lloyd's taller than me. I'm really short," Morro said jokingly.

"How tall are you," Lloyd asked in response.

"5' 8"."

"You're actually an inch taller than me." Oh boy! Morro was taller than Lloyd!

"Really, Autumn's short. She's about four inches shorter than me." Autumn... Because of that statement, Morro's thoughts went back to his dream. He had to tell them about the danger Autumn really was in. But before he could, there was a knock on the door. Garmadon walked to the door and opened it. It was hospital security. Someone must've called security after seeing Morro.

"Can I help you," Garmadon asked cautiously, knowing why the security guard was there.

"Not to be rude, but I'm sure you know why I'm here. Staff and visitors are feeling uneasy with _him_ here. I need to take him into custody and wait for the police to arrive to arrest him," the security guard said. Morro immediately became worried. If he got arrested, then the others wouldn't know why Bansha took Autumn and what she was planning to do. His worried expression was clearly noticed by Misako, who put her hands on Morro's shoulders protectively.

"Morro is not a threat. Had it not been for him, my son could be dead. He saved him," Garmadon said while keeping the guard from getting in the room.

"Yeah. He's only trying to help. I got kidnapped and my parents and friends wouldn't have known that had he not told them," Lloyd said. The security guard didn't listen. He pushed open the door and walked to Morro. He grabbed Morro by his arm and started to drag him out of the room. Morro tried to resist, but the security guard was much bigger and stronger than he was. But, when Morro thought all hope was lost, Garmadon grabbed the security guard's wrist, forcing him to stop.

"Let him go!"

"This boy is a threat! Because of him, Stiix nearly had to be completely rebuilt. So many people were injured and some were even killed." Morro tried to get out of the security guard's grasp but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out. Then, a thought came to mind. And it could be the only way to leave the hospital, not in handcuffs.

"H-Hey! If I get arrested, t-then you and the police could be held responsible for someone else getting killed!" The security guard turned and looked at Morro.

"And how is that?"

"When Lloyd got kidnapped, so did a girl! Their kidnapper let Lloyd go but she's still with them! I know what her kidnapped wants with her and if no one else knows, she could die! So arrest me if you want, but if she dies, you and the police could be held accountable if Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd decide to press charges!" The security guard stood there motionless, Morro's words running through his head. After about a minute, the security guard scoffed and let go of Morro's arm before he left.

"You know what Bansha wants?" Morro turned around and saw Misako's face was full of shock.

" *sigh* If Bansha can get Autumn to a point of near-death, she can curse Autumn so she can be chained to the Preeminent," Morro said. Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd were shocked. All this time, Bansha just wanted to curse Autumn's soul.

"But, the Preeminent was defeated! How can she chain Autumn to her," Lloyd asked in confusion.

"The physical Preeminent is gone, but not her spirit. Her spirit is somewhere in the Departed Realm," Morro explained.

Autumn was in severe danger. They knew what Bansha's plan was, but they didn't know where she had taken Autumn. They had to find out. For Autumn's sake.


	11. A Ninja and a Promise

**I haven't really been doing author notes recently mostly because I didn't know what to say. But I really do hope everyone is enjoying the story. **

**Also, this was hinted at in the two previous chapters, but it will be more implied in this chapter. **

**So, severe warning to anyone who is sensitive to topics revolving around depression.**

* * *

Autumn felt her tears run down her face. Morro just made a deal with Bansha to let her keep her for a while longer in exchange to take Lloyd to a hospital. Now she was completely alone. She had been dragged to the Caves of Despair against her will for the past three days, making her extremely exhausted and it didn't help that she was so afraid that she would die.

"Stop your crying brat!" Bansha smacked Autumn across her cheek. Autumn continued to cry, now feeling her cheek starting to sting.

"We're almost there Bansha. You're positive Morro won't look for her here," Soul Archer asked. Autumn expected Bansha to lash out at Soul Archer for questioning her, but she didn't. What was going on between these two?

"You really think Morro would come anywhere near this place," Bansha said. Autumn hated that Bansha thought of Morro as a coward. She knew he wasn't.

"Of course he will! As long as I'm in danger, he'll do anything to get me back! He'll even come here! I know he died here but it wasn't his fault! He got trapped in one of the chambers and suffocated," Autumn said. The ghosts were silent before laughing.

"You think that's what happened," Wrayth said. Autumn was confused. That's what Morro told her. He wouldn't lie to her, would he?"

"That not true! Morro lie," Goultar said.

"Oh Autumn, Morro lied to you. He only wanted to protect you from the truth because you were so little. Let me ask you this, what do you know about Pythor," Bansha asked. What did Pythor have to do with any of this?

"Lloyd told me he was the last remaining Anacondri general that awoke the Great Devourer," Autumn said. Bansha smirked.

"Let's just say Pythor is the reason you know Morro in the first place."

"What... what do you mean?" Pythor was the reason she knew Morro? What does that mean? Autumn saw the devilish grin on the ghosts' faces. Then, it hit her. The reason she knows Morro is because he was a cursed spirit in the Cursed Realm. And if Bansha says Pythor is the reason she knows Morro, then that means...

"M-Morro was... P-Pythor... h-he... M-Morro died because of Pythor..."

"Bingo," Soul Archer said. At that moment, Autumn felt so numb. Her mind was racing. If Morro lied about how he died, what else has he lied to her about!? The ghosts dragged her into the caves and into one of the large chambers. They tied a thick chain around her neck, shackling her to the wall and then tied her wrists together with another chain. The next few hours were all a blur. All she saw was blood and knives. She felt pain all over her body and she was screaming out from the torture she was forced to go through.

She was alone, afraid, and had no idea if she would survive. At this point, she wished she was back with her foster mother. At least she wasn't abused in the way she was being tortured now.

"The Preeminent is going to love having you in her captivity." Autumn didn't look up to Bansha. Who knows what she would do to her if she did. But Bansha was persistent to see the tears running from Autumn's eyes. She grabbed the young girl's chin and lifted her head up.

"Morro... s-said he'd... come back... f-for m-me... You w-won't get... the chance... to c-curse me..." Autumn said, glaring at Bansha in the eye. A smirk spread across Bansha's lips. She let go of Autumn's chin, letting her head fall. Autumn was too weak to hold her head up. She hadn't eaten anything since the day Lloyd brought her back to the monastery. The first few days of her and Lloyd's kidnapping, Bansh had supplied them water to keep them alive. But with Lloyd out of the picture, Bansha only cared about her dying. She was starving and severely dehydrated. And it only made it worse that her body was forcing her to dry heave from the lack of water in her body, but nothing came up aside from stomach acid. Autumn was extremely sick. She had no idea how much longer she had until she died.

"You honestly think he'll be able to find where you are? This is the last place he'd look! He wants nothing to do with this place. He died here, remember," Soul Archer said.

"Just be happy we didn't throw you into a small chamber and closed it off, letting you suffocate on the toxins," Wrayth said. If she was going to die, Autumn would much rather die from the toxins and not feel any pain. The state she was in and the chamber the ghosts were holding her captive was awful. Almost the entire chamber was chared from either lava or a large fire. And what was to her right made everything much worse. There was a chared, teenage sized skeleton next to her. The hair was almost completely burned away and the rags were nothing more than chared pieces on the ground. But the master of wind medallion resting on the skeleton's ribs made the tears flow down Autumn's face ( which wasn't good since she was dehydrated). These ghosts had the nerve to chain Autumn in the same chamber where her best friend had been murdered. Morro thought she didn't know... but now she did.

"You think so highly of your friend, don't you? Keep in mind, he was the one who gave you up to save your brother. Some friend he is. He hid things from you. Important things that you should know about, but he refused to tell you," Wrayth said.

"Like what," Autumn asked. Bansha smirked.

"Have you ever seen Morro without his sleeves rolled down? *could see Autumn's confusion* Of course not. He never wanted to scare you. You were so little when you met him. Why would he want to scare an eight-year-old girl with two scars on his left arm and three on his right?" Autumn's eyes widened.

"Scars... he didn't want to scare me... he... he did that to himself..." Autumn said in disbelief.

"Spending ten years as an orphan didn't do anything good for Morro. Who knows how many scars he would've had if your father hadn't intervened. Maybe Morro wouldn't have ended up as a cursed spirit and was able to spend those forty years with his mommy and daddy," Soul Archer said.

"Morro knew my dad...? My dad stopped Morro from killing himself..." Autumn said in disbelief.

"Yes. And what a dumb decision he made." Wrayth grabbed a hold of Autumn's hair and slammed her head against the wall of the cavern. Tears flowed down Autumn's cheeks as she started to lose consciousness. Despite her vision beginning to blur and her hearing fading, she still could hear the ghosts.

"How much longer do you think she has until we can start the cursing ritual?"

"Not long. Maybe about a day."

"Good. This brat's caused enough trouble for us all."

"You're cursing her how you were cursed, right Bansha?"

"Yes. It's faster. And even if those ninja manage to get to her before she's dead after I put the markings on her, she'll already be-!" Bansha was cut off by the scream of what sounded like an eagle or crow. With the little strength she had, Autumn looked up to where the scream came from and saw a silver robotic bird.

"It's that nindroid's falcon!"

"Get rid of that thing!" Soul Archer tried to shoot the falcon down, but it kept dodging his arrows and they always hit something else. Zane's falcon few out of the chamber before any of the ghosts could get rid of it.

"Damn it! Those ninja could find out where we are because of that bird! We need to move now!"

"Soul Archer, do you see how weak that girl is right now!? There is no way we can move locations now unless you want to carry her!"

"We are not moving! She's not weak enough to curse her. We have to wait until tomorrow. If the ninja shows up, we'll fight." Bansha looked at Autumn and noticed she was starting to regain some consciousness. She grabbed Autumn's hair again and slammed her head against the wall. Now Autumn was unconscious.

* * *

At the Monastery

Morro was sitting on the steps up to the monastery late at night, waiting for Zane's falcon to return. Pixal sent the falcon out a few days ago hoping to track down where Bansha and the other ghosts took Autumn. He was so worried about Autumn. He hoped that she was still alive and not trapped with the Preeminent. He gripped the medallion he had given Autumn tightly. For right now, it was the only thing he had of Autumn.

"Are you alright, Morro?" Morro looked to where the voice came from and saw Pixal looking very concerned. Morro nodded and Pixal sat next to him.

"Are you waiting for the falcon to return," Pixal asked. Morro nodded again.

"I'm just scared. I don't know what Bansha could do to her. I hate myself for leaving her with them," Morro said. Pixal placed her hand on Morro's shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm worried too, even though I barely know her." Morro and Pixal were started and looked over to see Skylor sitting on the other side of Morro.

"Thanks for being here for me you two, but I don't really need it right now," Morro said, resulting in Skylor giving him look that basically said 'shut up'.

"Morro, you've been carrying around the medallion you gave her for the past two days. I'd say you need some comforting," Skylor said.

"You can not go through your grief on your own. You have friends now," Pixal said. Morro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Three people here still think I'm gonna cause trouble," Morro said as he laid back, looking up at the stars. Skylor and Pixal looked at each other before looking back to Morro.

"Morro, Jay and Nya don't think you're going to do anything. They talked and realized that they were just worried about Lloyd. And I understand if you think some of us don't care about Autumn, but we just don't know her. The night Lloyd brought her here, we barely talked to her. We just don't know her," Skylor explained. Morro was relieved he had more trust amongst the others. But he was still scared that Autumn could already be dead.

Morro tried to push that thought out of his head and focused on the stars. They lit up the night sky brightly. Morro could see hundreds of stars.

"Gemini," Morro said abruptly. Pixal and Skylor were confused.

"Pardon," Pixal asked.

"Gemini. The constellation. It's right there," Morro said, pointing up. Skylor and Pixal laid down and looked to where Morro was pointing to. Sure enough, they were able to spot the constellation of two people holding hands.

"Oh yeah. I never realized how many stars and constellations you could see all the way up here," Skylor said.

"There aren't many lights. The fewer the lights, the more stars you can see. Do either of you know what it means," Morro asked.

"Nope," Skylor said. Morro looked to Pixal.

"I am a nindroid. I can look through my sources to find out what it means," Pixal said while chuckling. The other two teens chuckled before Morro began.

"It means 'twins'. It's kinda coincidental that the time we are trying to keep four homicidal ghosts from killing Lloyd's twin is the same time the constellation that means 'twins' can be seen," Morro said.

"I suppose so. Do you know any other constellations, Morro," Pixal asked. Morro thought back to the time with his parents. He remembered how his father would take him and his mother out almost every night to watch the stars and look for constellations.

"Yeah, a few. Orion, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Pegasus, Scorpius. Just to name a few," Morro said.

"Do you see any others," Skylor asked.

"Hmm... let's see. I see a... falcon," Morro said. Pixal and Skylor looked around to see if they could spot the constellation.

"Where do you see a falcon constellation? I don't see it," Skylor said. Morro sat up quickly, still looking up.

"No! The falcon! The falcon's back!" Skylor and Pixal sat up instantly and spotted the robotic bird flying towards them. Pixal held her harm out so the falcon could land on it.

"Did you find anything," Pixal asked the falcon. The falcon nodded and let out a quick shriek. The three of them stood up and rushed back into the monastery to find the others. They eventually found them in a room they use to execute a plan.

"Guys! The falcon's back," Skylor said as they entered the room. Zane immediately came over to Pixal to retrieve the falcon.

"Now what have you found for us my feathered friend," Zane said as he took the falcon from Pixal and hooked him up to a monitor and a video from the falcon's point of view flying towards the Caves of Despair appeared. The falcon flew into the caves, winding through the passages. The falcon flew into one of the largest chambers and everyone froze at what they saw. They saw Autumn, chained to the wall, severely beaten, and surrounded by the ghosts. The falcon landed, on what was assumed to be a ledge. The falcon watched the ghosts and Autumn for a few minutes before being noticed by Wrayth. Soul Archer fired arrows at the falcon, but the falcon was able to avoid them and flew out of the chamber. The recording ended and the monitor went black.

"They took her to the Caves of Despair," Garmadon said, relived they knew where his baby girl was, but also scared from the condition she was in.

"Of course. The one place I would rather not go to," Morro said. Morro felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Cole.

"Are you going to be okay? You don't have to come if you don't think you can handle being in the caves," Cole said.

"I need to be there. I promised Autumn I would save her. If she's still conscious and you guys are there and I'm not, I won't mean the same to her. I have to be there," Morro said. Cole looked at his brothers and sisters and they seemed to agree.

"Alright, if you think you're up for it. You all should take the Bounty. But before you go, we have new uniforms for you," Garmadon said. The ninja and samurai were ecstatic hearing they had new uniforms. Wu put a box on the table and each of the ninja grabbed their new uniforms and Pixal grabbed her new samurai armor.

"These are so cool!"

"The chainmail is so fucking awesome!"

"The new armor appears greatly strong!"

"I love the single sleeve!"

Each of the ninja admired their new uniform and pointed different attributes they liked. A small smile spread across Morro's face. He started to head back to his room to put on the uniform he wore while he was a ghost.

"Morro wait," Misako said. Morro turned around as saw a folded dark grey-green uniform. Morro instantly knew who it was for.

"No. No no no no. No. I'm not a ninja. Besides, there's no way Lloyd would want me-," Morro was interrupted by Wu.

"Morro, Lloyd requested we get you a uniform." Morro didn't know what to say. He's done so many bad things. A ninja protects those who can not protect themselves. He hurt people. Autumn could die because he couldn't save her.

"Morro, I understand you believe you are a bad person, but you are only a child that lost his parents. You are not the same person we met years ago," Zane said.

"At least try it on," Nya said. Misako handed Morro the uniform. The others went to their rooms to change into their uniforms while Morro stood there, staring at his. After about a minute, Morro walked back to his room and changed into his uniform. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He stayed silent for a long time until he heard Cole calling out to him to go.

"If this is what Lloyd wanted... then I'm a ninja," Morro thought out loud to himself. He ran out of his room and to the courtyard. They all got on the Bounty and they took off towards the Caves of Despair. Morro looked out at the night sky thinking to himself.

'_Hold on, Lil' Dragon. We're coming._'

* * *

**The ninja are off to save Autumn.**

**Question:**

**What do you think of my idea to make Morro mortal and a ninja?**


	12. Save Her

**As far as I know, this is the second to last chapter. There could be one more or two more chapters. I just don't know. But I want to thank everyone for reading my story and giving me so much support in the comments. I do have plans for more stories, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

The Bounty arrived at the Caves of Despair just after sunrise. The orange glow on the rocks of the caves looked beautiful, but no one paid any attention, knowing the task at hand. Pixal landed the Bounty about fifty meters from the caves' entrance in case there was a ghost guarding it. The ninja and samurai equipped themselves with their weapons and headed towards the entrance, staying in the shadows.

"Alright, what do we do once we're inside," Jay asked. Everyone turned to Cole and Zane since they usually led the team any time Lloyd was absent.

"What are you all looking at us for? This is Morro's friend in there. I'd say he should lead us," Cole said. Morro froze and gave Cole a look like he was about to kill him.

"I agree. Besides, Morro, you know these ghosts and Autumn better than any of us do. You know how they fight," Nya said, trying to motivate Morro. Everyone seemed to agree, accept Kai for obvious reasons. Morro took a deep breath to relax after become tense from this kind of pressure.

"Out of all of them, Bansha hates Autumn the most. She would be in the chamber with her. Soul Archer is usually never far from Bansha since she is his sister. He would be-" Skylor interrupted Morro.

"Wait, what!? Soul Archer and Bansha are siblings!? Oh god, please don't tell me they're twins too!" Everyone shushed Skylor the second she stopped talking to prevent giving away their hiding spot.

"Yes, Bansha and Soul Archer are siblings. And no they're not twins. Soul Archer is twenty-three and Bansha is nineteen. They were both cursed because of Soul Archer. They both lived in Ninjago before dying and going to the Cursed Realm. They used to be known as Hollow and Issac Frayzer. They're both very secretive about their past. But, with a little help from others that still have debts to pay to me and just from overhearing, I know their stories. When Bansha was maybe five or six, a witch came to her and Soul Archer's family and for unknown reasons cursed her to become at the moment she'd perish, and the given reasoning for her name, a banshee," Morro explained. Everyone had wide eyes.

"Um, what the hell is a banshee!? And why does it sound horrible," Jay asked, clearly frightened.

"A banshee is a female spirit that predicts the death of a family member to the person who hears her keen. They can make themselves appear as old or young and as ugly or beautiful as they choose," Zane defined. But this only seemed to worry Jay even more.

"Soul Archer cursed and killed himself and Bansha to prevent Bansha from turning into a banshee. But when they arrived in the Cursed Realm, her banshee keen remained. Now, does anyone else need random information on these ghosts or can I get back to talking about the plan," Morro said.

"Oh right. Sorry," Skylor said, knowing she started it all.

"It's fine. So, Soul Archer would most definitely be guarding the entrance to the chamber. Bansha claims Wrayth is more reliable than Goultar, which is true, so he'd be somewhere between the cave entrance and the chamber's entrance. That means Goultar would be guarding the cave entrance. There's eight of us and four of them so we'll separate by twos for each ghost. Nya, Kai, you guys will stay back to deal with Goultar. Nya, you can use your powers to make a barrier to make sure none of the ghosts get out. Also, I want you to keep Kai out of my way. * Kai gives him an annoyed and pissed off look* Pixal, Skylor, are you two okay with dealing with Wrayth? *they both nod* Good. Zane, Jay, you two will get Soul Archer away from the chamber entrance and make sure he and the other ghosts don't get in. Cole, I'm going to need your super strength to get the chains off of Autumn. Once the chains are off of her, you all get them onto the Bounty and bring them back to the monastery while I get Autumn to the hospital," Morro finished. Everyone agreed but Kai seemed a little confused.

"Why do you want us to bring them to the monastery," Kai asked.

"I've got a plan for what to do with them. Is everyone ready?" Everyone exchanged the same look of determination. They all came out from where they were hidden and moved towards the entrance, keeping low to the ground. They climbed up the rocks up to the entrance they had spotted Goultar guarding. Morro gestured for Kai and Nya to split from the rest of the group so they could get into the caverns. They nodded but before they jumped up onto the ledge, Morro gestured to Cole to make a rock fall inside the cave to get Goultar's attention. Cole did so and when Goultar had his back turned, Kai and Nya made their move. They caught Goultar completely off guard and were able to hold him back.

"Guys! Go now!" Nya yelled. The others pulled themselves onto the ledge and ran into the cave. As they ran, they heard Goultar break free from Kai's grasp and hit his scythe against the rock wall.

"What was that," Cole asked, stopping to see if something was wrong with his brother and sister.

"I am not sure. But we have to keep moving," Pixal said. As much as Cole didn't want to leave Nya and Kai alone if something happened, he knew Morro needed him to get Autumn out of the chains. The remaining ninja and samurai kept running until they spotted the second ghost.

"Hello, ninja." It was time for Pixal and Skylor to separate from the others. A sly smirk grew across Wrayth's face as he looked at the ninja. Then his face became filled with shock.

"Morro... you're mortal!? How," Wrayth said in shock. Morro shrugged and glared at him.

"None of your business. Listen now and listen good. You've got a ninja and samurai that are ready to attack at any moment, so unless you want to deal with them, I suggest you surrender and let us get to Autumn," Morro said. The smirk on Wrayth's face quickly returned and he let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, you stupid boy. You think I would do something like that. And even if you manage to stop me, Soul Archer, and Bansha... you'll be too late... The ritual has already started," Wrayth said. Morro felt numb once he heard that.

"You son of a bitch..." Morro became furious. Skylor threw a ball of energy at Wrayth.

"Go! Pixal and I can handle him!" The remaining four ninja ran as fast as they could. All Morro could think was that the ritual had started. He didn't have time to be angry and attack Wrayth or Soul Archer. He had to get to Autumn before it was too late. Soon, another green glow emerged from the distance.

"Jay and I will hold him off! If the ritual already started, you two need to get to Autumn without any interventions," Zane said. Morro nodded and kept running. Soul Archer was prepared to attack, but Jay hit him with a bolt of lightning and pushed him away. Cole and Morro ran in and saw two horrifying sights. Bansha was knelt in front of Autumn carving the Cursed Markings around her eyes. And right next to Autumn was Morro's charred skeleton from his previous life.

"That's just cruel," Cole said. This caught Bansha's attention and she started moving the knife faster. Morro blasted Bansha with a strong gust of wind and was able to push her away from Autumn.

"Hold her back! I have to get to Autumn," Morro said as he ran towards Autumn. Cole stomped his foot in Bansha's direction, creating a large rock wall. He knew that wouldn't hold her but he needed to by Morro some time to help Autumn. Morro finally made it to Autumn and knelt in front of her. Her sling was gone and she barely looked like she was breathing. Blood ran down her face from the cuts as well as from her wrists, most likely from trying to break them.

"Cole! I need your super strength!" Cole ran towards Morro and used his super strength to break the chains. Morro held Bansha off to make sure she wouldn't get near her.

"Got 'em! Morro, she still has a pulse! It's faint but it's there! You need to get her out of here now!" Morro tried to push Bansha away from him to get to Autumn, but she held him severely tight.

"They'll never take you seriously! They'll never see you as anything else other than the boy that possessed their Green Ninja! You're just a scared little boy that misses his mommy and daddy! And you know you can't hide those scars for long," Bansha taunted. Morro's eyes widened and he glanced over at Cole. He had an expression of complete shock. Out of fury, Morro pushed Bansha away so hard that she hit the back wall. Morro ran over to Autumn and scooped her into his arms and ran out of the caverns. He ran as fast as he could, passing by each of the other ninja and the ghosts. He made it out of the cave and quickly summoned his dragon.

"Don't forget to get them on the Bounty," Morro called down to Nya and Kai as they held Goultar against the wall.

"Got it," Nya called up. Morro grabbed the reigns of his dragon and he flew off in the direction on Ninjago City. Morro kept glancing down at Autumn, terrified that if he didn't watch her, her life would slip away. He kept his fingers on her wrist, making sure her pulse was still there. He hoped the wind blowing in her face was enough to help her breathe.

"Come on Autumn. Just stay with me. I'm getting you to the hospital. You'll be okay." The more afraid Morro became, the faster his dragon would fly.

Every second felt like a minute. And every minute felt like an hour. But, thankfully, after some time, Ninjago City came into view. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. He still needed to get Autumn to the hospital. Thank goodness Morro knew the way from when he went there to see Lloyd. He flew through the tall buildings and spotted the hospital.

"Right here, boy," Morro said to his dragon as he landed. Morro slid off his dragon and ran into the hospital. He didn't care who saw him. His priority was Autumn.

"Help! Please help! My friend's dying!" Morro caught the attention of one nurse and she rushed over to Morro. She took one look at Autumn and all the color drained from her face.

"I need a gurney, stat!" Another nurse who noticed the commotion grabbed a gurney and rolled it over to Morro. Morro laid Autumn down and the second nurse, followed by two more nurses and a doctor, rushed Autumn into the ICU. The original nurse stayed back and escorted Morro to the waiting room. She picked up a clipboard with some papers before she and Morro sat down.

"We're going to do everything we can to help your friend. But I do need some information about her so we can treat her to our best extent," the nurse said. Morro nodded and was able to let out the air that was clogged in his throat.

"Her name's Autumn. She's sixteen. Her birthday is on September 22. She's '5 3". She's not allergic to anything to my knowledge. Each of her injuries was sustained from being kidnapped," Morro said as the nurse wrote down the information on the clipboard.

"Do you know her middle and last name? We need to know so we can contact her parents," the nurse said. Morro was quiet for a moment but knew that it was necessary.

"Her middle name is Melody and... her last name is Garmadon." Morro watched the shock grow on the nurse's face. She looked up from her clipboard to Morro.

"She's related to Sensei Garmadon and the Green Ninja?" Morro nodded.

"Lloyd is her twin brother. If you don't believe me, you can run a DNA test or talk to Garmadon and Misako when they get here. But I can guarantee that Autumn is their daughter," Morro confirmed. The nurse was still skeptical and walked over to the desk to talk with another nurse. The other nurse gained the same shocked expression she had had and turned his head to the computer and started typing. After about two minutes, the other nurse looked back at the nurse Morro had talked to and shook his head saying no. Then the nurse walked back to Morro.

"We looked through our database and there isn't any information about her being connected to the family you say she's apart of. Is there anything else about her that could help," she asked. Morro thought for a moment. What else could he be missing? Other than Lloyd, he knew Autumn best. What is he missing? Then it hit him.

"She is in the foster system at the moment. Her foster mother's name is Taylor Diaz. But I don't know where she lives. So I don't know how you'll find her," Morro said. The nurse chuckled and walked back to the desk to talk to the other nurse. He nodded and returned his attention to the computer screen. Then the nurse walked back to Morro.

"It will take a while to look through the foster system database, but you can wait here until then. If Garmadon and Misako come in, let me know. And I'll keep you updated on your friend's condition once she's stable. Oh, my name is Tyler, by the way," she said. Morro thanked her and she left to get back to work. Everything felt so tense. All Morro could worry about was whether he was too late or not. He knows he wasn't too late to save Autumn from being cursed. Bansha only managed to carve the markings around one of Autumn's eyes and both eyes needed the markings for the curse to be effective. Morro doesn't know how long he was in the waiting room, for all he knows is that anytime someone came in, they purposely avoided the section he was in. No one wanted to be around him. He heard the door ring from someone coming in and expected to be ignored, but he was all these people could focus on.

"Morro!" Morro sat up ad looked to who call his name. It was Garmadon. And Misako was right behind him. They both rushed over to him, clearly worried sick about Autumn.

"Please tell me she's okay! We got here as fast as we could when Cole said you left to bring Autumn here," Misako said quickly. Both parents were out of breath and it looked like they had run all the way here.

"I haven't seen Autumn since the doctor took her back. A nurse said she'd keep me updated but I haven't seen her either. She did want to talk to you both when you got here, though," Morro said. Morro pointed over to the ginger-haired nurse and the worried parents went to her.

"Excuse me. Morro said you wanted to talk to us," Garmadon said. Tyler looked up and nodded to them.

"Yes. Follow me," she said. Garmadon and Misako followed Tyler to a small room and she closed the door behind them. Morro's concern and curiosity got the best of him. He picked up a cup from a water jug and suck over to the door using the cup to amplify the voices from inside.

"Please tell me she's alright. Lloyd brought her to the monastery the day before they were both kidnapped and that was the first time either of us had seen her since she was two," Garmadon said.

"She's in critical condition at the moment, unfortunately. She hasn't eaten or had anything to drink in over two weeks according to the doctor. Her friend said all her injuries were the result of the kidnapping. Do you want us to call the police," Tyler asked.

"The people that kidnapped Lloyd and Autumn were the same ghosts that attacked Stiix," Misako said. Morro immediately tensed up. _He_ was one of those ghosts. Attacking Stiix was against his will since the Preeminent threatened to kill Autumn, but he still did it.

"... Just asking, was Morro included? I need to know since he brought her in and knew a lot about her and her condition," Tyler said.

"No. Morro would never do anything that would put Autumn in danger. We wouldn't even know she and Lloyd were kidnapped if Morro hadn't told us," Garmadon clarified. Tyler nodded. Morro was relived. He knew Garmadon and Misako trusted him, but the memories of what he did still haunt him.

"Alright. Now, we looked through our database and didn't find anything about you two having a daughter. We were able to find her in the foster system database, but we can't be sure she's the same person Morro told us about. If it's alright with you two, we'd like to perform a blood test to compare her to you both and Lloyd," Tyler said. Garmadon and Misako looked at each other, knowing exactly what to do.

"Of course. Anything to make you positive she's our daughter," Garmadon said. Morro heard Tyler approaching the door so he got up and rushed back to the waiting room. He didn't see them for fifteen minutes and when they did return, they both had bandages wrapped tightly around their forearms.

"Are they going to do the blood test for Lloyd too," Morro asked. Garmadon and Misako looked shocked that Morro knew about that. "My curiosity and concern got the best of me. So I was eavesdropping."

"We're worried too. And yes, their doing a blood test on Lloyd too. The doctors want to be one hundred percent sure Autumn is apart of our family," Misako said. Morro leaned back in his chair. All he wanted was to know whether Autumn was okay or not.

"Did anyone talk to you about her condition," Morro asked. He looked at Garmadon and Misako and knew what their answer was. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

Hours later, Autumn still hadn't woken up. The doctor took a blood sample from Lloyd and Autumn and they were being tested to see if Autumn was related to Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako. But the tests we're taking a long time. The worried parents and Morro continued to wait until Autumn was stable or the DNA test came back. Eventually, Tyler came back to talk with them all.

"Before you ask, no she isn't awake and the blood test is not back yet. This is about Autumn and her foster mother. Her foster mother is filed down as her legal guardian so we had to contact her so she can come here," Tyler said. Garmadon and Misako looked at each other and Morro was not happy.

"No! You can't let her near Autumn. She's abusive. She can't be around Autumn," Morro said. This shocked and confused Tyler.

"Autumn didn't have any physical trauma to suggest that. Did she tell you this," Tyler asked.

"I've known this has been happening for a couple of years. And she's going through emotional and physiological abuse. Her foster mother never needed to lay a hand on her," Morro said. Tyler nodded.

"I understand your concern for Autumn, but her foster mother is filed as her legal guardian. I'll ask her a few questions and see for myself if I need to call the police," Tyler said. Garmadon and Misako weren't happy that Taylor was coming to the hospital to see Autumn, but they couldn't do anything. Tyler was right, Taylor was Autumn's legal guardian and the blood test still hadn't come back to confirm she was their daughter.

"Alright..." Morro said. Tyler left the waiting area and Garmadon, Misako, and Morro were left to wait again. Morro was so scared that Autumn wasn't okay. He can't imagine what those ghosts did to her. After about twenty minutes, a young woman with yellow eyes and black hair tied up into a ponytail walked into the hospital. She looked very concerned and rushed to the front desk.

"H-Hi. I was called and told my foster daughter was here. Is she okay," she asked. Garmadon, Misako, and Morro looked at the woman when they heard her say that and it was clear that it was Taylor.

"Yes. You're Taylor Diaz, correct," the nurse asked. Taylor nodded. It took a lot of self-control for Garmadon to stay put and not confront Taylor. Tyler, seeing Taylor, walked over to her.

"Hi, my name is Tyler Lake. I can understand that you're worried about Autumn, but unfortunately I can't let you see her." Taylor was shocked and confused.

"Why," she asked.

"A couple who claim to be her biological parents and a friend of hers claimed you were abusive to Autumn," Tyler said. Taylor froze. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is the couple Garmadon and Misako," Taylor asked. Tyler nodded and Taylor looked back towards Garmadon and Misako. "I can tell you for a fact that their claim is right. Autumn is their daughter."

"What about the other accusation," Tyler asked. That's when Taylor went silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Autumn has told me that I have treated her badly in the past, but I honestly don't remember a thing. I remember Lloyd came to my house and took Autumn to the monastery, but I don't remember exactly why he was so angry with me. But I do remember him saying Autumn was his sister," Taylor explained. Her saying that she didn't remember anything made Morro angry.

"How could you not remember!? She would come to the Cursed Realm crying her eyes out because of you! She told me everything you did to her! How could you say you don't remember," Morro yelled as he approached Taylor. Tyler had to hold Morro back to prevent him from doing anything that could get him arrested.

"I know you're angry, but I swear, I don't remember any of those things. I saw Autumn in a commercial for fostering the kids who lost their families from the Great Devourer attack and I knew I had to take her in. You can ask her, I am a good parental figure. I was a mother too," Taylor said, but Morro wasn't convinced. Morro tried to get to Taylor and Garmadon and Misako had to help Tyler stop him. During this confrontation, a doctor approached the group.

"Is this a bad time, Nurse Lake," the doctor asked. Tyler directed her attention to the doctor and Morro started to calm down slightly.

"No, not at all, Doctor Graze. What is it," she asked.

"Autumn is conscious. She's not fully awake but is aware of her surrounds," the doctor said. Morro's attention peaked.

"Really!? What room is she in!?"

"4B12. But she's-" the doctor didn't have time to finish talking before Morro ran towards the patient rooms. As he ran, he spotted a sign the said the 4B rooms were on the fourth floor in the south wing of the hospital. Morro managed to find the elevator but realized he had no idea what to do. He ended waiting until someone else came for the elevator. The doors opened and Morro and the other person got on. The person pushed a button for the fifth floor and Morro did the same for the fourth floor. Morro didn't like waiting and ran out once the doors opened. He ran as fast as he could to the south wing and started looking for Autumn's room.

"4B06... 4B08... 4B10... 4B12!" Morro slowed down once he approached Autumn's room. Morro opened the door and saw Autumn laying in the bed, hooked up to multiple machines, with two tubes down her throat, a cast on her broken arm and a patch covering her eye that had the cuts. Morro walked towards Autumn and knelt by the bed.

"Hey, Autumn. I hope you can hear me. I'm really happy you're okay. I didn't know if I made it here in time. But you're okay," Morro said. Autumn's eyes remained shut but she seemed to be more relaxed that he was there. Maybe she could hear him. Morro gently stroked a few stray hairs out of Autumn's face, being gentle not to put too much pressure on the patch.

"I hope you'll be okay."

* * *

**So, I realized this chapter was getting really long and there was more I wanted to put into this chapter, but that would make it even longer. So there are going to be two more chapters after this one. I just don't know when I'll get them done because of school.**


	13. Safe and Sound

**One more chapter after this! I've had a lot of fun exploring this story again. I've had the idea of Lloyd having a sister for a long time and I love the topic. And I'm really happy how this rewritten version has turned out, even though there are some errors here and there.**

**Again, a major warning for those sensitive to self-harm and suicide. **

* * *

Morro stayed by Autumn for almost three hours, not wanting her to be alone when she woke up. Which she should've done by now. But Autumn had been so weak from whatever Bansha and the other ghosts did. Despite not being awake, she did seem responsive when Morro talked to her, which was good. Garmadon, Misako, and Taylor did come in the room a while after Morro came in, which meant the blood test came back and proved Autumn was Garmadon and Misako's daughter. From that, Morro figured it would be best if he went back to the monastery while Garmadon and Misako worked out custody issues for Autumn with Taylor. He wasn't really up to leaving Autumn, but he knew it would be better if he wasn't there. He did leave his medaling with Autumn so she'd know he had been there when she woke up. But now, he needed to get to the monastery and make sure the cursed ghosts were there. He assumed they were when he spotted the Bounty. He walked in and found the ninja resting in the same room they had been in before they left for the Caves of Despair They were battered, bruised, and covered in cuts. Jay was repairing Pixal's arm, and it was pretty bad since she had several wires poking out. Zane finished stitching a large wound on Cole's arm when he noticed Morro.

"Morro, you have returned. Is Autumn alright," Zane asked. Morro nodded and everyone was relieved. Morro noticed Cole exchanging a look between him, his arm, and the others. Morro hid his sleeveless arm behind him, not wanting to tell the others about what he did. Cole gave Morro a look telling him that that was something he needed to talk about. Morro could see Cole was worried about him. Out of all the ninja, not including Lloyd, Cole was the only person Morro could talk to without feeling like he hated him. Eventually, the glances between the boys were noticed by the others.

"What's going on with you two," Jay asked. Morro and Cole looked at each other. Cole still had the same look on his face. Morro ignored it and began to walk away, but Cole sped up to Morro and grabbed his wrist. Morro fought against Cole to get his wrist out of his grasp. But in doing so, the others saw his bare arm... and what was on it.

"What the hell!?" Morro looked at the others and saw the shock and horror on their faces. Morro finally managed to get his wrist out of Cole's grasp and hid his arm from view.

"I don't want to talk about it. I was a dumb kid," Morro said.

"What did you do, Morro!? When did that happen," Skylor asked. Morro was about to walk away, but Cole grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen, followed by the others. Cole sat Morro on a chair, practically holding him hostage.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain your arms," Cole said as he crossed his arms. Morro didn't want to talk about his scars, but the others were not going to let him lock himself in his room.

"It was when I was fifteen. My parents had been dead for ten years and that doesn't do anything good to you. I know most of you have gone through losing a parent, but I was five when they died. I knew there was no hope to see them again. So... I tried to get rid of some of that pain. I had planned to go for fourteen cuts... the fifteenth being... well, let's just stay I lived to see my sixteenth birthday because Garmadon stopped me at five cuts," Morro explained. The others were in complete shock.

"You previously met Garmadon," Pixal said. Morro nodded.

"Who else knows," Kai asked. Okay, now Morro felt like he was being interrogated.

"The only people that know are me, Garmadon, Bansha, and Soul Archer. Garmadon might've told Misako and Lloyd could know from when I was in his head. And now, you guys," Morro said.

"Autumn and Sensei Wu don't know," Jay asked. Morro scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because I would _totally_ tell the man who was like a father to me for six years that I hurt myself. And there's no way in hell I would tell Autumn. She's my best friend. She would flip the fuck out," Morro said. Everyone in the room became silent. After what Morro just explained, there was no way the others would get anything else out of him.

"Since you mentioned them, those damn ghosts are on the Bounty below deck in a deepstone cage Ronin made back when we met you," Nya said. Morro nodded and started to walk away, but not towards the Bounty. He hated those ghosts so much that he didn't want to see them. All he wanted to do was rest. Morro walked into his room and flopped down on his bed, blowing dust up into the air. It was extremely late compared to when he brought Autumn to the hospital. All he wanted to do was sleep, even though his bed was just about as comfortable as the chairs at the hospital. As he was laying there, his eyes started to wander around the room. They eventually landed on a pile of folded, new clothes. Misako must have gone out again. Morro sat up and walked to the dresser to inspect the clothing. They mostly consisted of hoodies, jackets, long-sleeved shirts, jeans, and other basic clothing necessities. The fact that most of the clothing was long-sleeved lead Morro to the conclusion that Misako did know about his scars. His eyes eventually fell on some very comfortable looking pajamas. Morro picked up one of the sets and changed into them. Afterward, he laid back on his bed to try to get some sleep. But because the mattress was so old, it felt like he was laying on bricks. So he laid there for about fifteen minutes not being able to sleep. Then he heard a knock on his door. The door opened and Wu stepped into the room.

"Hello there, Morro. Is everything alright," Wu asked. Morro sat up and nodded. Wu sat next to Morro and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm fine, Sensei. It's just been a long day," Morro said.

"If you say so, I won't pressure you if you don't want to talk. I just figured it was about time I show you this," Wu said. Morro looked over at Wu as he pulled out an old document. Wu handed it to Morro and Morro read it. It was an old adoption form. Morro was a little confused about why Wu would show him an adoption form until he noticed the adoptive parent was Wu. Morro looked through the rest of the form and his eyes widened when he saw the name of the adopted child.

"You... you adopted me...?" Morro looked at Wu with shock. Wu smiled and nodded.

"I filled this paper out when you were about eleven years old. I knew you lost your parents when you were young and I still remember the card you made for me on Father's Day. You knew I wasn't your father but you still saw me as a father. And knowing what happened to your parents is devastating. I can't imagine what you went through losing them. I just wanted to let you know," Wu explained.

"Why didn't you tell me," Morro asked.

"Not long after I adopted you, you found out about your powers and I told you you could be the green ninja. Afterward, you didn't care about anything other than proving your worth as the green ninja," Wu said. Morro was silent. He looked at the adoption form, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Can... can I be alone for the rest of the night," Morro muttered. Wu was silent but nodded. Morro folded the adoption paper and placed it on the bedside table as Wu stood to leave. Wu kissed Morro's forehead and walked out of the room. Morro turned out the lights and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

At the hospital

Garmadon and Misako were in Autumn's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. Taylor was outside the room on the phone with the foster home agency explaining that Autumn was able to return to her biological family. She hadn't yet explained why and how she didn't remember being so cruel to Autumn, which was starting to upset Garmadon. Which Misako was very aware of.

"Maybe there's a logical explanation. She seems nice and nothing like what Lloyd told us," Misako said.

"Or maybe she's just putting on an act," Garmadon mumbled. Misako knew he was upset, but nothing she said was helping calm him down. About a minute or so later, Taylor walked back into the room. She and Garmadon exchanged glances for a brief second before she looked away in guilt.

"Listen... I know you two probably hate me, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. You know about how I acted towards Autumn. But I want you to know that none of that was my intention," Taylor said. Misako had to keep Garmadon in the chair to stop him from attacking Taylor.

"How was abusing my daughter not your intention," Garmadon yelled. Taylor looked down in shame.

"... One of the lessons in Autumn's Health class when she first started ninth grade revolved around mental disorders. At that point, she had already been in my care for a little over eighteen months. So she was aware of the phases I went through of being nice, then not acting like myself for an extended period, then back to nice. She came home after school and immediately talked to me. I was acting normal so I took her seriously when I realized she was worried and upset. Two of the disorders her class covered were Bipolar Disorder and Dissociative Identity Disorder. And what made her so worried was that I had several of the symptoms for both disorders. I would have blackouts and I wouldn't remember anything. I would've gotten a formal diagnosis and medication, but I work a minimum wage job and can't afford any of the proper treatment," Taylor explained. Garmadon and Misako went quiet. When Taylor said she didn't remember any of the claims of her abusive behavior, she meant it. Garmadon felt remorse and guilt for being so cruel to Taylor. He was about to apologize when he, Misako, and Taylor all heard what sounded like someone was choking on something that was stuck in their throat. They all redirected their attention to where the choking sound was coming from.

Autumn was awake.

"Oh my god. Autumn!" Misako rushed over to Autumn's bedside. She was in great distress so Misako tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, sweetheart. The doctor put feeding and breathing tubes into your lungs and stomach. Can someone get a doctor," Misako said as she continued to try to calm Autumn down. Taylor ran out of the room while Garmadon came to Autumn as well. The worried parents did the best they could to calm down their daughter. But she was in so much distress that it was extremely difficult. About five minutes later, Taylor came back into the room with a doctor. The doctor stood by the head of Autumn's bed and grabbed a hold of the base of the intubation tube.

"Alright, honey, I'm going to pull out these tubes. It's going to be a little uncomfortable but it will only take a moment. I'm going to pull it out on the count of three. One... Two... Three." The doctor pulled out the intubation tubes, which was extremely uncomfortable for Autumn. Once the tubes where out, the doctor placed a breathing mask over Autumn's mouth and nose. He kept it on her for a few minutes until she was breathing normally. Then the doctor inclined Autumn's bed so she was more comfortable. Misako gently wrapped her arms around her baby girl, keeping caution of her broken arm.

"Are you alright, Autumn? You've been asleep for a few hours," Garmadon said. Autumn nodded slowly, still in pain from the torture of the cursed ghosts. Garmadon and Misako had never been so relieved ( aside from knowing Lloyd was alive). They had their son and daughter alive and safe. Autumn was laying on the bed trying to relax when she noticed Taylor on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Autumn..." Taylor was quiet, not know what to say to Autumn.

"H-Hey Taylor," Autumn said with a scratchy voice and a small smile on her face. She was still very weak, but that would change soon. Autumn was still tired from all the medication she was given, so it was difficult to keep her eyes open. While she was resting her head to the side, she noticed the stone medallion. Autumn's eyes widened. Taylor noticed and handed the medallion to her.

"Morro took you here al the way from the Caves of Despair. Looks like he kept his promise," Garmadon said. Autumn smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes. She held it close to her chest, remembering what Morro had told her the first day she entered the Cursed Realm.

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere safe. It's too dangerous for us to be out here in the open. I'm risking a lot by protecting you. So the faster I can get you somewhere no one can find us for a while, the better."_

_"Why are you even protecting me? I'm just a little girl you don't even know."_

_"Well, what's your name? Then I'll know moreablut you."_

_"... Autumn. And you avoided my question."_

_"Don't you want to know my name?"_

_"Mmm... Fine."_

_"Morro."_

_"There, now I know your name. Are you going to answer my question now? Why are you protecting a random little girl?"_

_"..."_

_"... Because I care..."_

* * *

Autumn had drifted off to sleep again. She didn't even get a chance to ask when Morro was coming back to see her. But she knew it had to be soon. Misako and Garmadon kissed their daughter's forehead before deciding they should go back to the monastery so Autumn could rest. Taylor stayed a little longer, not to make sure Autumn was alright, but to finally get the help she needed.

But there was one more person who said good night to the young realm crosser. Somone who cares about her very much and hated what had happened to her.

... And it wasn't Lloyd or Morro...

* * *

**I hope you've all enjoyed my story. One more chapter to go.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the story as a whole before I post the last chapter.**


	14. Together Forever

**Here we go. The last chapter of Yin Yang Twins. I will be taking a break from writing for a while, most likely for a few months. I may start posting again around May-July during my summer break. But I've enjoyed sharing my story.**

* * *

Morro stood outside Autumn's hospital room, his heart racing in his chest, a feeling he hasn't had in a long time. It's been a week since Autumn woke up and he still hasn't gone to see her. Everyone else has seen her ( Kai going was a horrible idea since the two ended up arguing) but he hasn't. He was so scared of how Autumn would react to seeing him with a mortal body. The last time she had seen him, he was still a ghost, now he isn't. He was so scared to see her reaction.

"Sooo? Are you just going to stand there and not do anything?" Morro sighed and turned around to face the rest of the ninja behind him.

"It's stressful, okay. I know she's okay and I know she wants to see me. But she doesn't know I'm not a ghost anymore," Morro said. The others knew he was partially making excuses. They all gave him a look that pretty much said '_Get your ass in there_'. Morro glared at them and turned back to the door. He hesitated and held his breath before knocking. Autumn's muffled voice from in the room letting him know to come in. Morro took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. He slowly opened the door and peered into the room. Autumn was sitting in the bed playing on her phone. Morro walked in and only then did she look up at him.

"Morro! You- ..." her words trailed off. Morro smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"H-Hey, Autumn. How're you feeling," Morro asked with a shaky voice. Autumn was silent and just stared at Morro. He could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, being cautious not to put too much pressure on her cast, which was now covered in doodles, and let her start crying.

"Y-you're... you're not a ghost..." Autumn said quietly. Morro looked at her and saw the tears running down her face. But more importantly, a big, sweet smile spread across her cheeks. It had been a long time since Morro had seen Autumn smile, so it made him happy. Autumn pushed herself off of Morro's shoulder and Morro expected to see her smile, but Autumn's smile had faded and was replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong," Morro asked. Autumn just looked at Morro with the same expression.

"You lied to me." Morro's eyes widened and went quiet. "You told me you died when you accidentally got trapped in one of the chambers in the Caves of Despair. And you said you didn't know how your parents died. Neither one of those is true." Morro immediately felt the guilt.

"I'm sorry... you were so young, I didn't want to scare you. I know I should've told you when you got older, but I didn't know how," Morro said. He felt so much guilt from his lie.

"Bansha told me the truth... she said Pythor killed you." Morro nodded. "Is that the same case for what happened to your parents?" Morro nodded again. He was completely silent and couldn't look Autumn in the eye. He felt so ashamed of himself.

"I wish I told you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you after I had already told you something completely different. I hope you can forgive for all of this," Morro said. He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes, yet tried to prevent himself from crying. Autumn hugged Morro, causing pain in her arm.

"Of course I forgive you. You were just looking out for me. I could never stay mad at you. You're my best friend." Morro's tears started flowing down his face and he hugged Autumn.

* * *

Days past after Morro visited Autumn in the hospital. Lloyd was scheduled to be discharged in the next few days. Both twins were safe and were going to recover well. All the ninja had left to do was deal with the cursed ghosts. They had kept the ghosts in the deepstone cage so they wouldn't do anything while Lloyd and Autumn were recovering. Morro visited the ghosts briefly a few times but never said a word to them. He only watched the ghosts from the small window in the door of the room the ghosts were kept in for a few minutes until he was noticed. But he decided to enter the room and directly communicate with them the day before Lloyd was to be discharged. Morro always had one idea to make sure the ghosts wouldn't break free from the Departed Realm, but now, he was questioning whether or not it was the best option.

When Morro entered the room none of the ghosts looked at him. He leaned against the wall for almost ten minutes before Bansha said something.

"Are you going to just stand there and not say anything or what?" Bansha glared at Morro, clearly not happy to see him. She noticed a small vile of a pale blue liquid in Morro's hand. Morro noticed Bansha looking at the vile and he quickly tucked it away in his jacket pocket.

"That's only if I think it's necessary," Morro said.

"What the hell does that even mean," Soul Archer asked.

"It's the same thing that brought me back." The ghosts went silent and stared at Morro.

"Why Morro bring us back," Goultar asked. Each of the ghosts was confused. Why would Morro want to bring each of them back from the dead?

"As I said, it's only if I think it's necessary. I do not want you four getting out of the Departed Realm again and trying to get to my friends again. So if that means bringing you all back, then fine."

"Let me guess, if you decide to use that on us, you all will send us to Kryptarium," Bansha said. Morro nodded.

"But I haven't decided if I will give you this. I know that you could break out of prison and try to get to them again."

"Well, it's your choice. Use that little potion on us and send us to prison or send us back to the Departed Realm," Bansha said, glancing away from Morro.

"... Hollow, Issac, I don't know about Goultar and Wryath, but you two didn't exactly deserve to be cursed," Morro said. Soul Archer glared at Morro and wrapped his arm around Bansha.

"Don't even say anything like that! I know you know a lot about mine and Bansha's past, but don't you dare use it to your advantage," Soul Archer yelled. Morro was taken aback from Soul Archer's response. He knew mentioning Bansha and Soul Archer's past would anger them, but he wanted to get under their skin to know why they kidnapped Lloyd and Autumn.

"You two tried to kill my friends. Do you think that's something your parents would be proud of," Morro asked. That statement angered Soul Archer.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about our parents! If you're not going to do anything but mock us, then go," Soul Archer yelled. Morro glared at them and approached the cell. He slammed his fist against the bars in anger.

"If you want me to leave, then tell me you the Preeminent wanted Autumn in her clutches," Morro demanded. The former ghost and cursed spirits glared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"... The Preeminent said if Issac and I brought Autumn to her, she would revoke the curse on our souls as well as my banshee curse. We would be able to see our parents again without any shame," Bansha explained. Morro remained silent. Morro pulled out the vile of the resurrect potion, placed it on the floor, and smashed it.

"I don't care if you two wanted a better reputation with your parents. If that's your reasoning, there is no way I'm letting you whither away. You four can face the Preeminent," Morro said. He turned back to the door and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Days later, the ghosts were sent away, back to the Departed Realm. No one knew what would happen to them now, but all that mattered was that Lloyd and Autumn were safe. A few days later, Lloyd was discharged from the hospital. He was pretty reluctant at first because he wanted to stay with Autumn, but Misako managed to convince him he would feel better at home.

Later that day, Lloyd was in his room on the phone with Autumn since they were apart.

"So how are you feeling?" Lloyd asked.

"_I'm okay. Being in the hospital isn't much fun but it beats being locked up who-knows-where and being tortured by some ghosts that want to kill you,_" Autumn said. Lloyd chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding. That sucked. Getting kidnapped in the middle of the night was not fun. I remember getting pretty worried when I woke and you weren't next to me. I didn't know where you were and I was worried about you."

"_Heh. That's your overprotective brother side showing. I can take care of myself, Lloyd. You don't always need to be breathing down my neck looking after me. I'm not that same silly little girl I once was._"

"I know, Autumn. I just get worried about you. I really missed having you around and I don't want to lose you again."

"_I know, Lloyd._"

"Hey, at least I don't have to worry as much. The doctors said you would be home in about a week."

"_Yeah. I can't wait to be home. I'm getting sick of the food and this bed._"

"I can't wait to see you."

"_Me neither. I'm getting pretty tired though. I'll talk to you tomorrow._"

"Okay. Good night, Autumn."

"_Night Lloyd._" The twins ended their call and Lloyd put his phone on his nightstand. Lloyd stared up at the ceiling for a while until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As of now, my summer plans have changed and I don't know when I'll be able to start posting again. But I've enjoyed sharing my story.**


End file.
